<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love In A Truck Stop Bathroom by DarknessBound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852147">Love In A Truck Stop Bathroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound'>DarknessBound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anonymous Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Co-Workers, Counselor Castiel (Supernatural), Dating Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Dean Winchester, Glory Hole, Gym Teacher Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, M/M, NSFW Art, Online Dating, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Two Person Love Triangle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of all the pressures and complications involved with dating, Cas starts meeting up with a virtual stranger for anonymous sex. But just as that unconventional relationship develops into something deeper, real life gets in the way… or so he thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ares Montague/Jaskier Morningstar, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Glory to the (Greek) Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine for this gorgeous NSFW art.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Walking into a seedy truck stop was never ideal, but when your intentions are as dirty as they come… it’s even worse. Cas wasn’t sure what exactly possessed him to seek out anonymous sex other than his exhaustion with dating, but the fact that he was meeting up with someone he knew nothing about was equal parts terrifying and exhilarating.</p><p>He spotted the glory hole before anything else, but it was less because of its obviousness and more to do with it being exactly the thing he was searching for. No one else was there yet, which gave Cas an opportunity to at least inspect the place.</p><p><em> It’s… a dirty truck stop bathroom. </em> Despite feeling ridiculous about it, he pulled a wipe from his pocket and tore the package open, then cleaned the area around the hole. <em> It might not be my cock going there, but it </em> <b> <em>is </em> </b> <em> my mouth.  </em></p><p>A moment later, the door opened and Cas quickly pulled his hood over his head to protect his identity. He was already on his knees, and from that vantage point he could clearly see the dark brown work boots stopping in front of him on the other side. </p><p>His pulse quickened and heat coursed through his body as he realized it was really happening - he’d <em> actually </em>agreed to blow a complete stranger. </p><p>The man knocked a short, brief code on the metal wall between them, and Cas tapped the same back. <em> Well, at least it’s the stranger I know - if that’s even possible.  </em></p><p>Cas heard the sound of a zipper slowly descending, followed by the unmistakable noise of someone stroking themselves. He noticed the man wipe the hole down with some toilet paper and fought a laugh. <em> At least he kind of cares about sanitation as well. </em>A few seconds later, a long, thick shaft was sliding through the hole and the man took a deep, nervous breath. </p><p>He had to appreciate that his friend had more to be afraid of than he did; he wasn’t sure he’d have it in him to allow a complete stranger anywhere near his cock. </p><p>Saliva pooled in his mouth at the sight, and Cas leaned forward, flicking his tongue out experimentally. <em> It’s definitely prettier than I expected, and the taste… </em>Cas dove in unapologetically, swallowing the man down as he quickly undid his own jeans to free himself. </p><p>He groaned behind the wall and Cas was glad to hear it. They agreed not to speak, but hearing the man was enjoying himself was important to Cas, and it urged him on, already fully hard in his hand.</p><p>Cas stroked himself quickly as he gained confidence and finally let the eroticism of the situation sink in. His body flushed, but at the first taste of the man’s precome, Cas let out a moan that surprised even himself. He pushed forward as far as he could, his throat constricting around the solid mass until stars burst in the corners of his eyes. </p><p>
  <em> Come on, move. Use me, that’s why we’re here. Fucking use me.  </em>
</p><p>He stayed there, nose pressed against cold metal with the stranger’s cock shoved down his throat, and he heard a guttural growl as the man pulled away with a moan then jerked forward again.</p><p>Desperate to not only hear that sound over and over, but to taste what the man <em> really </em>had to offer, Cas let out a whimper and angled his head to further constrict his throat, then loosened up as the man started fucking his face. </p><p>The wall between them was awkward, but it did nothing to stop Cas’ mounting orgasm. <em> Fuck, I’m about to get off to the taste of someone I’ll never even meet. Holy shit, I’m blowing a fucking —  </em></p><p>Cas grunted before he could even finish the thought, sending vibrations around the man’s cock as he painted the floor between them white with his release.</p><p>The man must have felt it, or seen it between his dirty boots, because he tensed and sped up his thrusts. Cas tasted him leaking on the back of his tongue seconds before he surged forward with a loud moan, emptying deep into Cas’ throat with enough come he was sure he’d choke on it. </p><p>When his lips were no longer stretched and forced apart, he lamented the loss. That cock was made for his mouth, and Cas was already wondering what it would feel like buried inside of him - but their arrangement had been fully planned out, and Cas was determined to play his part flawlessly. </p><p>He stood quickly, shuffling to the sink to wash his hands before fixing his jeans, then secured the hood over his head and made his way swiftly out of the bathroom without a word.</p><p>And if he’d chosen tight-fitting clothes that showed off the incredible curves of his ass, well… what did anyone expect? First impressions were important. </p><p>Cas ignored the eyes of the clerk as he made his way outside to his car and started it up. Part of him wanted to study every vehicle in the lot in case they did this again, but he reminded himself that anonymous sex meant <em> anonymous.  </em></p><p>He wasn’t five minutes down the road before his phone chirped twice with the tone he’d specifically set for the Pinocchio app.</p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>That was awesome, P. Your mouth is... I’m speechless.</em> </b></p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>Not that I’m speaking right now... but if I tried, I wouldn’t be able to. Never mind. I hope we do that again.</em> </b></p><p>A laugh escaped him as he pictured the faceless stranger struggling for words, and he knew he did his job well. He was only a few minutes from home, so he refrained from responding until he was safely back inside and had a chance to clean up a little better. </p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>I now understand why you chose a cartoon cowboy as your moniker, your cock is… impressive. Not that I’m comparing you to the animated toy, but I fully understand the double entendre. </em> </b></p><p>Cas frowned at his screen, wondering why he’d taken the time at all to cultivate a response if it was going to come out like that anyway. </p><p>He sat down on his couch and ignored his remote, his eyes glued to his phone screen until Woody’s reply came in. </p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>Wish I could have seen your mouth around it. You got come on my shoes and I’m actually jealous of them. Maybe I can return the favor later this week? ;)</em> </b></p><p>At least now, Cas could be relatively sure Woody wasn’t a serial killer or a sex fiend, but that only meant he wanted to skip straight to the home run. <em> Patience. It’ll happen… probably.  </em></p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>I’m glad we’ve already established we were clean and as monogamous as something like this can be, because yes… I’d like that very much. I’m sorry about your shoes. It… kind of snuck up on me. You taste incredible. </em> </b></p><p>By the time Woody responded again, Cas had left the safety of his couch and started making himself dinner. It was a school night, which meant he needed to be up ridiculously early, and his orgasm had tired him out anyway. </p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>Isn’t Pegasus the flying horse in Hercules? I can see why you picked it, you really are magical. Sure made me feel like I could fly.</em> </b></p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>That was lame. Pretend I didn’t send that last line.</em> </b></p><p>He sniggered softly and smiled at his screen, his thumbs dancing over the keys as he figured out the most polite way to say ‘not a chance’.</p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>You’re technically correct, although I can assure you that I didn’t have the animated one in mind. I have a love of Greek mythology, I have since I was a child. </em> </b></p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>I’ll make you a deal. I’ll forget you sent that text if you forget that I forgot what anonymous means. My apologies, I’ll try to keep the useless personal facts to a minimum. </em> </b></p><p>Cas’ embarrassment was mercifully short-lived. </p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>Nah... it’s nice to hear. This is kinda weird, we should be able to talk about it if we want and putting personality to that sinful mouth feels good.</em> </b></p><p><b>Woody:</b> <b> <em> I don’t really know what anonymous is either, honestly. It took everything not to go around that wall.</em> </b></p><p>The smile faltered slightly on Cas’ lips. As much as he wanted to know who was on the other side of the hole, they’d made their arrangement for a reason. It was the first time either of them had used an app like Pinnochio - aptly named for looking for ‘no strings attached’ sex - and it was better for both of them if it remained a mystery. </p><p>Still, it was nice to hear that <em> someone </em>wanted to get to know him, and the tiny flutter in his chest was easily pushed aside for logic and reason… for now. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>He hadn’t been at work for more than a half an hour before things got ridiculous. Helltown was a small school in comparison to some of the others in neighboring towns; there was no reason a simple guidance counselor should be so <em> busy.  </em></p><p>There was a stack of files six inches high on his desk that detailed some of the colleges his students had said they were interested in, and it was finally time he started doing something with it after putting it off for two weeks. </p><p>The first student on his list was Kevin Tran, a sophomore with dreams much larger than their tiny little town. He smiled to himself, thinking about the boy and his constant quest for academic excellence as he pulled up the class schedules to see where he was. </p><p>A few clicks later, he had his answer and was making his way toward the gym. <em> Perfect timing, at least now he won’t lecture </em> <b> <em>me </em> </b> <em> about the importance of not missing a core subject.  </em></p><p>Cas knocked on the gym door and walked in when he heard the sound of rubber soles sliding on the court floor, realizing no one would have even noticed he was there. </p><p>He scanned the two teams of students looking for Kevin, but there was a smudge on his glasses that was making it hard to see faces clearly. Cas pulled them off with a frown and tried to wipe them clean with the fabric of his dress shirt, and when they were back where they belonged and he looked up, he was staring straight at Dean Winchester, the PE teacher. “Oh, hello.”</p><p>“Hey, Novak.” He walked over looking ridiculously hot in those above-the-knee red shorts. “Wanna show these numbnuts how to hit a free throw?” </p><p><em> No one should look that hot while winking. </em> Cas huffed a laugh. “Very funny, but I think we both know my talents lie in academia and <em> not </em> on a basketball court. I’m actually looking for Kevin Tran. I need to speak with him about some of his <em> many </em>college choices.”</p><p>“Kevin would love to get outta this. Kevin! Go to the office, you’re in trouble.” Poor Kevin looked so worried even Dean seemed to feel bad about the joke. “I’m kidding.” He turned back towards Cas and made a <em> ‘oops’ </em> face. “I shouldn’t joke with him. How’s the school year comin’ along in the office?”</p><p>Cas shrugged as he watched Kevin scramble into the locker room to get his things. “As usual, I procrastinated the things I wanted to do the <em> least, </em>but there have only been a handful of catastrophes so far this year. Which... is markedly better than last year.” He offered Dean a small, gentle smile and got lost in those green eyes for a moment too long. “How are things with you? Are you coaching at all this year?”</p><p>“Yeah. I was gonna take a step back this year but they asked me and I just couldn’t say no. Team’s lookin’ good at least.” Dean’s eyes shifted to a couple of students tussling on the court, and he blew his whistle before turning his attention back to Cas. “So hey, what’s a counselor like you do in his spare time?”</p><p>The concept was almost laughable, Cas hadn’t had a social life since he was still in his twenties. “Nothing worth noting, I assure you. It’s mostly TV dinners and docuseries, but I do get wild occasionally and actually go outside. I don’t suppose you have much free time at all.”</p><p>“Documentaries, huh? I like watching those too, sometimes. If you’re lookin’ for a show, check out Dr. Sexy.” He winked and turned to yell at one of the football players. “Get off that, Morningstar!” </p><p>Kevin ran up with his backpack in his hands. “Hello, Mr. Novak. Is this about college?”</p><p>Cas barely had time to register the fact that <em> Dr. Sexy </em> wasn’t a documentary at all before the interruption, but it was probably best. <em> Here’s me, thinking Dean might actually have been asking me on a date. He’s probably not even into men. </em> “Of course, Kevin. I wouldn’t dream of pulling you from Coach Winchester’s <em> very </em> important gym class for anything less.” </p><p>He shot Dean one more soft grin before leading Kevin back to his office and starting the long, arduous task of helping Kevin choose the place he’d continue his education. </p><p>By the time the bell rang and Kevin dashed out to head to class, Cas was ready for the day to be over. <em> It’s not even lunchtime yet. </em>He tapped his pen on his desk and rocked his office chair back and forth before convincing himself to just text Woody.</p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>I realized we both said we wanted to do it again, but we never actually made plans. I already miss your taste. </em> </b></p><p>He didn’t receive a response until a few minutes after the bell rang for lunch. </p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>I already miss your mouth. </em> </b></p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>I’m at work and this is not the place to pop a boner, P. My uniform does nothing to mask erections. </em> </b></p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>What about Friday?</em> </b></p><p>The places Cas’ mind went at the word ‘uniform’ were making him realize he probably should’ve waited until <em> after </em>school to have that conversation, but it was too late to derail now. </p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>Friday sounds perfect, and the absolute only reason I’m sorry about your boner situation is that I’m not there to enjoy it. Same place?</em> </b></p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>It’s a shame. I have this fantasy of bending a hot guy over the desk in my office. Same place works for me. My turn to taste you ;)</em> </b></p><p>Cas clenched his phone in his hand so tightly he accidentally took a screenshot, but at least it broke the tension coiling in his gut and made him laugh at himself. <em> It has been entirely too long since I’ve gotten properly laid. It’s getting to my head.  </em></p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>Since it’s a Friday and I don’t have to work the next day, I’d be able to hang out long enough that I could return the favor… if you’ll let me. I’m eating my lunch, but all I can think about is the way you tasted on my tongue. I don’t know if I’d be able to walk away without it. </em> </b></p><p>Normally, Cas wouldn’t dream of speaking like this to someone he was interested in, but the anonymous aspect helped tremendously. He knew he could say the raunchiest thing that came to his mind and it would only end up making the situation better, not worse. There was a definite freedom in that. </p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>Did you take a screenshot there P? I could send something better if you’re looking for souvenirs. </em> </b></p><p><b>Woody: And </b> <b> <em>I’d love for you to return the favor. I haven’t had enough of that mouth</em> </b></p><p>Cas looked closer at the screen, and sure enough, tiny letters spelled out <em> ‘Pegasus took a screenshot!’ </em> which only served to reignite his embarrassment. <em> Shit.  </em></p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>It was an accident, to be honest, I haven’t been fucked in over a year and the thought of you bending me over a desk was… disorienting. I won’t say no if you’d like to give me something better to look at… but I’m afraid I’d end up in prison if I attempted to send you something back before getting home. </em> </b></p><p><b>Woody:</b> <b> <em> Same here. Raincheck? The whole anonymous thing helps, we could probably tide each other over until Friday with a photo or video</em> </b></p><p>He shot back a quick ‘yes’ before returning to his lunch, and ultimately the rest of his work day. Not that he got much accomplished - a vast majority of his attention was on their newest agreement and what kind of picture Woody would send. <em> I wish I knew his real name, the fake one is ridiculous. But again, anonymous.  </em></p><p>Cas rolled his eyes at the wall and then packed up his things to head home, cursing himself for always getting way too attached. <em> I’m attached to a penis, two days’ worth of banter, and absolutely nothing else. That’s insane… I’m insane. Maybe I’m the one that needs counseling.  </em></p><p>But of course, when he got home he realized he hadn’t done laundry or cleaned his apartment in days, and then his brother called and his neighbor had a leaky faucet that needed fixed. He was exhausted and ready for bed by the time he had a chance to even think about Woody again, and Woody must’ve had an equally busy night because he only had one text from him.</p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>Guess we’ll need another raincheck. Getting off work to come home and work is takin a toll, not even 10pm and I’m falling asleep standing up. Night P.</em> </b></p><p>Cas smiled softly at his phone and tried not to think too much about how the nickname and goodnight text made his stomach flip like a teenager. </p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>Goodnight, cowboy. </em> </b></p><p>He set his phone on his bedside table and crawled into bed, sinking happily under his weighted blanket and slowly shutting off the rest of the world. Maybe he <em> was </em> making a bigger deal out of their interactions than he should be, but that was just <em> him. </em>He was a nerd with a heart three sizes too big for his chest, who had been grievously attention-starved for longer than he cared to think about. </p><p>He’d take what he could get. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blow Jobs and Day Jobs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By Friday, Dean was beyond ready for this tryst. He and Pegasus never got around to sending those photos, and he didn’t know if that was better or worse for his patience. Regardless, he was drooling as he parked his dad’s old pick-up truck at the rendezvous spot. The truck stop was grimier than Dean had hoped for, but he came across it’s glory hole by accident a few months ago and the amount of fantasies he’d had about it were ridiculous. Thanks to that friggin app, he was living out those fantasies now.</p><p>Blowjobs were awesome, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want more from this stranger. He had been very clear about this remaining anonymous, and Dean couldn’t complain. This made it easier for both of them. Relationships never went well for Dean - words just weren’t his thing - but now that he was communicating strictly through text, he didn’t have to worry about his dumb mouth getting him in trouble. At least not from talking. </p><p>It had been months since Dean blew a guy, but he hoped he could make P feel even half as good as he made him. Dean pulled up his hood and made his way inside, happy to see that once again, P had beat him there. He felt weird enough resorting to such measures, it would be worse if he was the only one excited about it as well. </p><p>Like the last time, Dean bit his lip to keep from saying ‘hi’, or anything equally stupid. He knew he had a recognizable voice, and the last thing he needed was to be recognized by some kid’s dad, and... yeah. That had happened to him before at a bar. Pegasus had let him know he would sanitize the hole - again - so this time Dean skipped the wipe down and instantly worked on his jeans. </p><p>Dropping to his knees before a blowjob was one of Dean’s favorite parts, and he found himself wishing the man could see him. Dudes always seem to go crazy when Dean flashed a smile from his knees, even more so when his hard cock was on display. He refrained from touching himself - knowing P wanted to taste him as well - and did their signature knock. <em> Three quick knocks, pause, one knock. C’mon P, you better be... you.  </em></p><p>When he returned the knocks, Dean smiled, patiently awaiting this mysterious cock. <em> Wonder if he’s hung like a… flying horse. </em>He bit back a smile at his own dumb joke and licked his lips, once again fighting the urge to walk around that damn wall and see the man attached to that beautiful mouth. </p><p>He heard a deep breath and the clink of a metal belt buckle, and a second later P slid his length through the hole. The guy was hard as a friggin rock already, cut, and <em> thick.  </em></p><p>Dean grinned at how beautiful his cock was and got comfy. The concrete ground wasn’t great, but based on how much P was leaking, he wouldn’t be down there very long. He sucked at the tip, moaning at the flavor, before sliding him further into his mouth.</p><p>The guy rocked forward tentatively, like he was nervous, but one long slide of Dean’s tongue down his shaft and to his balls that were barely poking through the hole, he audibly shuddered. </p><p>Dean would smile if he could, he loved feeling his partners come apart just from his mouth. He still wanted to bend P over and show him his true calling, but maybe next time. He slid him down and then pulled off with a pop, gripping his own leaking length tightly, but not stroking. He released a <em> mmmm </em> noise just to show P he was enjoying it, and then sucked him down again, setting a pace that would hopefully drive him crazy.</p><p>P’s moans got louder and he slammed some part of his body up against the metal wall, which Dean took to mean he was close. Dean buried him in his throat and swallowed around him, and was rewarded instantly by a hot rush of come. </p><p>He tasted better than anyone Dean had ever tasted, and he greedily drank him down, sliding off slowly and placing a single kiss to the head. </p><p>He wasn’t sure what to do next, so he stood and did the knock again, double checking that P was still on board to suck him off, too.</p><p>The return knock was rapid and came from much lower, telling Dean the dude was already on his knees and waiting. </p><p>Dean pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and slid his jeans down more. The second his cock breached the hole, P was on him, hungrily sucking him off like he was poisoned and the flavor of Dean’s come was the only antidote left on Earth. He groaned, unable to mute himself, and rested his forehead against that dingy wall, wishing he had something to hold onto.</p><p>He took him deeper, gagging slightly but not even pretending to pull back. A single hand slid through the hole to cup his balls, and P squeezed lightly as he sucked him off like he was trying to pull the soul right from his damn body.</p><p>Seeing that fucking gorgeous hand had Dean gripping the metal wall, knowing there was nothing else to keep him upright. He wanted more, wanted to see that hand wrapped around both of their cocks, wanted to see the damn body attached to that hand. His hips moved involuntarily as he approached the edge, biting his tongue to stop himself from breaking the rules and telling P he was about to come.</p><p>When the rhythm changed and P started stroking him while his mouth did sinful fucking things to the head of his cock, Dean came with a growl, releasing so hard his bowed legs buckled and slammed against the wall. P chuckled almost inaudibly and then licked him clean, as though what he’d already gotten wasn’t enough. </p><p>Seconds later, all contact stopped and he heard the sink running, then he caught a glimpse of P’s ass as he walked out the door without a word.</p><p><em> That ass. </em> Dean would think about that ass forever. It would haunt all his dreams if he didn’t get it soon. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>By Saturday, Dean was damn horny again. What was it about this guy that had Dean so hooked already. Was it the mystery? The taboo? That perfect mouth and the way he worked a dick? He wasn’t sure, but whatever it was, he was missing it. He set aside the third wrench he snapped since starting this damn project and wiped his hands on his coveralls. <em> Texting isn’t crossing any lines in this arrangement right? Ehh, whatever.  </em></p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>Pie or cake? I judge people on this question, no pressure. </em> </b></p><p>He hesitated a while, before finally hitting send. <em> Line? What line? Dean Winchester doesn’t do lines. </em> Shaking his head at himself, he slid his phone in his pocket and started cleaning up his tools. The Impala was coming along great, but it was a job all on its own. Dean’s hands were calloused over and sore, and working under a car reminded him just how old he was getting. <em> Two more years of my twenties and I’m building a car and fucking strangers in truck stops… awesome.  </em></p><p>His phone chimed and he refrained from checking it until he'd gone inside the house to properly wash his hands. He showered, ordered a pizza, plopped on the couch for the evening game, and opened a cold beer before finally checking his messages. </p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>… pie, though I should be honest and say that I don’t go out of my way to eat either one of them. </em> </b></p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>Did I pass or fail?</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> At least he prefers pie. </em>
</p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>Mostly passed. Maybe one day I’ll show you what real pie is.</em> </b></p><p>He probably shouldn’t offer that, but he hit send before he could talk himself out of it.</p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>It might be difficult to remain anonymous that way, but if you make the same kind of noises when you eat pie that you do when you come, I’d be willing to give it a shot. </em> </b></p><p>Dean blushed because he <em> had </em> been told that before.</p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>I might...</em> </b></p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>So I’ve seen your hand and your cock... think we could sword fight next time and still remain anonymous? </em> </b></p><p>He shook his head at the dumb way he asked. He should have been a damn adult and said frottage, but Dean never did adult well.</p><p><b>Pegasus:</b> <b> <em> I was really, really hoping you’d ask. You taste incredible, but I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t already fantasized about your come running over my fingers while we… “sword fight.” The side by side stalls would work, I think. The wall between them is fairly high off the ground, so I don’t see a reason we shouldn’t be able to pull it off. </em> </b></p><p>Dean was grinning ear to ear and his cock hardened at the visual.</p><p><b>Woody:</b> <b> <em> You could always let me listen to you lick it off after</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> Shit... was that too far? </em>
</p><p>It took a full twenty minutes for Pegasus to text back, and when he did, Dean was scared to look at the damn thing. </p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>Sorry about that, I had to… take care of something. Did you still want that video? </em> </b></p><p>Dean’s phone slipped from his grasp and he quickly grabbed it to respond, his thumbs hitting the wrong damn letters.</p><p><b>Woody:</b> <b> <em> Yrs!</em> </b></p><p><b>Woody:</b> <b> <em> Shit, yes please.</em> </b></p><p>A few moments later, a video file came in. It was only thirty seconds long, but showed P fucking up into his own fist. <em> C’mon, let there be a money shot. Fuck, ple— </em>Dean let out an unholy noise as he watched the guy come so goddamn hard, some of it hit the camera. </p><p>Dean watched it on repeat until he was leaking and throbbing in his basketball shorts. His hands were shaking as he opened the camera on his cell and pulled down his shorts just below his balls. He stroked himself, his eyes closing at how good the friction felt. A bead of precome dripped down his shaft and he rubbed it in, speeding up his hand until he was coming in spurts all over his fist and his clothes. </p><p>Dean hit send and went to wash up and change, coming back to a text message from his new favorite friend.</p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>You still haven’t been with anyone else since we got tested, right? I want that inside me. </em> </b></p><p>Dean closed his eyes, his spent cock twitching pathetically. <em> Me fucking too, P. </em></p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>No one else, promise. </em> </b></p><p>His mind was flooded with visions of bending this man over the hood of his Impala. Dean nearly had the restoration done, but who knew how long the painters would take.</p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>I’ve seen that perfect ass, trust me. I want that too.</em> </b></p><p>They texted longer than ever before, making the plans for their next meet and somehow getting on the subject of Greek Mythology again, but all too soon, they said their goodbyes.</p><p>It felt strange, getting to know this person he’s sucked off yet never seen his face… but it was oddly comforting. Anonymity took nearly all the pressures off dating, and they were both still getting off. He shouldn’t have any complaints… right? </p><p>So, why did he? Why did he weirdly want to spoon himself around that perfect ass at night? <em> Because you’re a cuddler, Dean… and also pathetic. </em></p><p>The next morning, he <em> had </em>to get out of the house. He nearly checked in with P to see if he was horny too, but Dean shrugged off his morning hormones and got dressed. </p><p>The Impala’s coat wasn’t pretty to others yet, but Dean still admired her beauty. He turned her on just to listen to her purr, before driving her over to the painters. <em> Better take care of my damn baby. </em></p><p>Sam was late, but it was fine. Dean got into a classic car debate with an old guy while he waited that turned out to be entertaining, and when Sam’s dumb Mustang pulled up, he made his way outside with a huge grin. </p><p>“You’re late, bitch.” He climbed in the car, instantly messing with the radio.</p><p>His brother scoffed. “Knock it off, jerk. Driver picks the music, that’s <em>your</em> rule.” He swatted Dean’s hand away and turned on some shit <em>no</em> <em>one</em> wanted to hear.</p><p>Dean crinkled his nose and visibly shuddered. “The hell is this? Country?!” He pulled out his phone to see if P messaged, and was actually disappointed that he hadn’t. He didn’t want to seem desperate, so he pocketed his phone again with a sigh.</p><p>“Um, what the hell was that? Did you think they’d be done with your car <em> that </em>fast… or do you have a crush on someone?”</p><p>“Shut up. We gettin’ food or what?” <em> Drop it Samsquatch, you really don’t wanna know. </em> But of course, he didn’t.</p><p>Sam nodded a little and raised his eyebrows, looking like a sarcastic asshole. “No food unless you tell me the truth. Girl? Guy? Other? Where’d you meet them?”</p><p>“Holdin’ food hostage?! Low blow, Sammy. Yeah, I met someone, but it isn’t what you think. It’s... just sex.” <em> Now drop it, asshat. </em></p><p>He did, but the look he gave Dean suggested he didn’t believe for a damn second it was just sex. They pulled into a diner and Sam parked the car, leaving the engine running so he could finish whatever stupid song was playing. </p><p>When it was finally over and Sam got the hint from Dean’s epic bitchface, he finally shut the car off. “Don’t lie to me, Dean. You love it.” </p><p>“I don’t lie.” <em> Lies. Everyone lies sometimes. </em> “If you’re gonna drive one of these new cars, at least listen to some good classic music.” He couldn’t care less about what Sam listened to, but it was his job to give him a hard time.</p><p>Sam tsk’d and got out of the car, bumping into Dean’s shoulder on the way inside. “If you didn’t insist on driving a classic car, you wouldn’t have to listen to my <em> modern </em>music.”</p><p>“Pssh, wait till you see her, Sam. Gonna cream your damn jeans. I sure am.” He laughed at Sam’s face as they sat in the booth, not caring that someone overheard and laughed at him.</p><p>It only took about five minutes for Sam to start grilling him about his sex life again, but there was no way in hell he was gonna tell his baby brother that he’s been meeting a complete stranger at a gloryhole. </p><p>He might never look at him the same again. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Come Monday, Dean had to leave his phone in his truck just to refrain from texting Pegasus. <em> Jesus, we need better names.  </em></p><p>His day was dragging, and it seemed like every single kid wanted to test his patience. He chose dodgeball as an excuse to keep them busy, and if he laughed at a few kids getting blitzed by rubber balls, that was his own business. </p><p>Fifth period was his free period, and he would have been annoyed at Principal MacLeod for interrupting his brooding if the damn counselor wasn’t so hot. Dean would use any excuse to see Cas, especially in those glasses. He had a feeling Cas was gay too, but they never had that sort of talk and that was one of those conversations that had to happen naturally, especially at school. </p><p>Dean walked in the stuffy office with a smile, his gaze instantly landing on Novak’s bluer-than-the-sky eyes. “Hey, Novak. Nice sweater vest.” <em> Oh, we’re skippin’ straight to awkward, great.  </em></p><p>Cas glanced down at the blue vest and then back up at Dean. “Thank you, Dean. What brings you to the office?”</p><p>Dean pointed at the office door. “When I graduated, I didn’t think I’d ever get called to the principal’s office again.” He shook his head and eyed the silver name plaque. “Thank God I got over that principal kink, huh? Rowena isn’t my type.”</p><p>Cas chuckled quietly and set his pen down. “I’m not sure Rowena is <em>anyone’s</em> type at this point. She’s frightening.”</p><p>“Sure is. She yelled at this student one time and I swear the kid never stepped outta line again. Bet you he had nightm- hey, Row… how’s it goin’?” Dean blushed, hoping she wasn’t listening to that, and the flush darkened when he saw Cas fighting back a laugh. </p><p>“Am I interrupting something, Mister Winchester?” She pursed her lips and eyed them both. Rowena had to be 5’2 <em> tops </em> in those heels, but her energy was bigger than Yao friggin Ming. </p><p>“Nah, just asked how his day was. You gonna let me in?” She blocked the doorway for a few moments more before turning and making her way toward her desk. </p><p>Dean offered Cas a tight smile and headed into the witch’s nest. “How can I help you, Row? You know I like to eat for the entirety of my free period.” She had some Lifesaver mints in a glass, and although it wasn’t ‘candy,’ he still ate one to entertain himself while she watched him squirm under her gaze. </p><p>“I need you to help decorate the dance with Mrs. Bradbury.” Dean groaned and she held up her hand in protest before he could complain. “She needs someone tall, and you’re one of our tallest teachers.”</p><p>“Fine, but I’m not chaperoning this dance. No way.” He was putting his foot down.</p><p>“Yes, you will.” </p><p>
  <em> Or not. </em>
</p><p>“C’mon, Rowena, I do everything you ask. Please don’t make me chaperone. I’d rather run into oncoming traffic.”</p><p>“Were you always so dramatic? Buck up, lad. Next year, I’ll let you pick your free period.” She waved a hand, ending the matter, and Dean stood up to leave without another word. </p><p><em> Bullshit. Lady punks everyone at this friggin school. </em> He meant to storm out of her office, but he didn’t mean to storm out of the main door, and he noticed Cas’ flinch in his peripheral. <em> Sorry hot stuff, I’ll make it up to you later… maybe. </em></p><p>He made it back with a few minutes to spare, consumed with loathing for school dances as he ate his berry pie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Po-Tay-Toes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The amount of times Cas had watched the video of Woody coming was almost embarrassing. No, it <em> was </em>embarrassing, but he couldn’t get enough. Half the time he didn’t bother touching himself while he watched it - he just enjoyed the undeniable beauty of that cock and the hand wrapped around it. </p><p>
  <em> What does it feel like? Is it soft? Smooth? Rough and calloused? Something in between? </em>
</p><p>He couldn’t tell from the low resolution, but it didn’t stop him from wondering… and now, he was about to find out. </p><p>Yet again, Cas arrived in that truck stop bathroom before his companion. This time, though, he wasn’t alone. There was a thick, grizzly bear of a man coming out of the showers that Cas hadn’t even noticed were there, so he made a show of closing himself inside the stall like he was going to be there for a while. </p><p>His heart thumped uncomfortably in his chest as he looked at the ground and tried to envision how the hell two grown men were going to get close enough to frot without giving too much of themselves away, but Cas was slowly realizing that learning Woody’s true identity wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. </p><p>That tiny kiss he’d planted to the tip of Cas’ cock last time had been giving him inappropriate boners for days. It was such a simple, pure thing that it shouldn’t have that effect, yet it did. <em> What do those lips look like? How do they taste? Would he dive right in to kiss me, or take it slow, tentative?  </em></p><p>When the door opened for a second time, Cas swallowed hard and knocked on the wall between them. When the code was tapped back, Cas slid his lounge pants and boxers all the way off. He looked down at his thick, meaty thighs and his rapidly chubbing cock, and slowly sat down on top of his pants. </p><p>Cas bit his lip as he slid his legs under the stall and exposed himself fully to Woody for the first time, the act making him feel vulnerable and a little bit anxious. </p><p>He felt rough hands run up his thighs for a brief second before... nothing. The silence on the other end did nothing to help his nerves, and then he finally heard the sound of someone undressing. <em> Those </em> hands touched him again, maneuvering Cas while he planted himself between his legs. His already hardened member brushed against Cas’ length, making him twitch. They simultaneously huffed out in pleasure, and Woody touched Cas’ hips and thighs softly.</p><p>Heat flared, not in his gut, but in his chest. Cas hadn’t been touched like that in… well, maybe ever. He found himself staring at the metal, dingy wall between them and trying to picture the man those hands and gentle touches belonged to. </p><p>Cas reached forward, brushing his fingers along the man’s hand until he bumped against the leather bracelet he was wearing. <em> Fuck, I just want to keep touching him. </em>But he knew that wasn’t what they were there for, this wasn’t meant to be so intimate. Cas’ thumb trailed up Woody’s shaft and back over his own, then he wrapped his hand around them fully and rolled his hips. </p><p>He felt Woody jerk when his hand made contact, and the moan he released was different than his blowjob moan. It made Cas want -  no, <em> need </em>- to hear all the moans the man could make.</p><p>From the grip he had on Cas’ thighs, he knew he was in the presence of a guy that loved frottage as much as he did, which only turned him on even more. </p><p>Their cocks fit together perfectly as Cas began to stroke, his breathing shallow and hitched with the effort it took not to babble. <em> So good, it feels so good…  </em></p><p>Cas tipped his head back as he rubbed his thumb over Woody’s tip and felt the wetness there. That video yet again played in his mind, and the thought of that delicious, hot come coating his fingers soon had him moving even faster.</p><p>Woody gripped the bottom of the partition, and Cas could see his rough, white knuckles. His hands looked so strong, he couldn’t help but fantasize about them gripping his hips while he fucked into him - which only had him pulsing in his own hand. </p><p>They were both leaking, rocking against each other and panting as Cas twisted his hand, then finally adjusted his position so he could use both. His abs strained with the effort to keep him upright, but it was worth it - having their cocks encased fully felt so good that Cas was having a hard time staying quiet.</p><p>He watched their lengths slide together for a moment, then braced one hand behind him as he bucked up. Cas’ body was screaming for more - he wanted to pull Woody forward and kiss him breathless as they tipped over the edge, wanted to dig his nails into broad shoulders and spear himself on that gorgeous cock - there were so, so many things that Cas wanted. </p><p>Cas grunted, his hips stuttering and his hand tightening around them as he felt himself on that razor-sharp edge, knowing he was seconds away from release but not being quite ready for it yet. </p><p>Woody’s body shuddered and he released a loud groan just as the door squeaked open, but they were too far gone to care. Cas knew he should stop, knew he should be worried that someone would hear them or - if they looked under the stalls - see them. But he just couldn’t care, and when Woody released the wall and grabbed Cas’ hips, he knew he felt the same.</p><p>The door shut again, and Cas hoped they left, because he was seconds away from coming.</p><p>Woody came first, grunting and bucking forward as he dug his fingers into Cas’ waist. Cas heard a small <em> ah </em>-like whimper seconds after the grunt, and the combination of Woody’s possessive grip and the feeling of his come sent him freefalling over the edge like he’d been waiting his entire life to jump. </p><p>The come-down was slow and full of quiet, sated sounds. <em> Please don’t move your hands, I’m not ready. </em>Cas stroked them lazily, his fist loose and teasing as they softened, gasping at the aftershocks. </p><p>The thump indicated Woody probably dropped his forehead against the wall and a second later his hand was gripping Cas’ to stop the movement. </p><p>They sat there a while longer, his rough calluses were incredibly soothing for Cas, and it seemed Woody didn’t want to say goodbye yet, either.</p><p>
  <em> Who are you, really? What’s your story, what do your eyes look like when you talk about the things you love? What things do you even love? </em>
</p><p>Cas huffed quietly, annoyed at himself for ruining the moment with thoughts like that. He extricated himself slowly, not missing the way Woody’s hand trailed down his thigh like he didn’t want him to go. </p><p>He dressed quickly, pausing only for a moment outside of the stall to stare at the door. <em> Maybe one day, things will be different between us. Part of me can’t wait until then.  </em></p><p>After washing his hands, he turned and left the bathroom. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Cas sat quietly and absentmindedly glanced at his calendar. There was nothing there worth noting, save the reminder he had a meeting with Charlie at the end of the month to discuss the upcoming dance, but it was better than staring at the timid student in front of him. </p><p><em> Wait him out, this is no different than the other dozen times he’s come to see you. </em>Ares shifted on the uncomfortable metal chair, the first and only acknowledgement he’d given of his presence since he walked in the door. Cas eyed him, gauging the likeliness of actually getting a response if he spoke. </p><p>It wasn’t looking promising, but English was Ares’ favorite subject, and if Cas’ memory served… they only had about a half an hour to get to the bottom of what was bothering him before they’d be cutting into class time. He decided to start small, to get him talking before diving into the root issues that always brought them to this situation. “How’s your older sister doing? I haven’t seen her since she graduated.” </p><p>“She’s fine. Want her number?” He huffed a laugh. “Kidding. She’s fine. Started community college this semester.”</p><p><em> At least he’s talking. </em> “Joking or not, no. If you had a <em> much </em>older brother, however…” He trailed off, pleased he finally found a way to tell Ares he was gay without crossing too many lines. He’d long suspected Ares was in the closet and desperately looking for someone to help him, but all of his attempts to broach the subject had fallen flat. </p><p>Ares met his eyes, a small smile on his face and then he looked away. “When did you know? Is it something you always know?”</p><p>“It’s different for everyone, but… yes, I knew from a young age. Accepting it was a different story, but I knew. I didn’t have a traditional support system, and I was in my early twenties before I had the courage to say it out loud.” Cas studied Ares’ body language as he spoke, trying to make sure he wasn’t pushing too far. “But, sexuality is complicated, and it’s okay to not be sure.”</p><p>“I’m not… <em> not </em> sure.” He shifted in the chair and looked down at his nails, practically whispering. “I know what I am.”</p><p>Cas nodded, using a great deal of effort not to hug the boy. “You’re a person, Ares. Not a ‘what’. And as a person, you matter, no matter what your sexuality is. Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“I’m teased enough.” He pointed at his half-blue, half-brown eye. “Especially by fucking Morningstar. Imagine if he knew I was gay.” Ares glanced at the clock and then back at Cas.</p><p>Ignoring the profanity was easy enough, but Cas had very similar thoughts about the quarterback. <em> You’re both gay, and your tension will be resolved the second you both admit it. </em>“Did something else happen today, Ares?”</p><p>“He just never stops. The way he says my name is annoying.” Ares frowned and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. “Do you have a boyfriend?”</p><p>Cas considered lying simply to facilitate the conversation, but that would be unfair to both of them. “No, I don’t. I haven’t actively dated anyone in quite some time, and my last serious relationship ended about five years ago.”</p><p>“Wow... is it lonely? Being gay and forever single?” He sat back up and licked his lips. “I don’t mean that in an asshole way.”</p><p>He sighed, leaning back. He knew Ares meant no offense, yet it hit a little too close to home. He just hadn’t noticed how lonely he truly was until Woody. “Honestly? It can be, yes. But I think it’s equally as lonely to spend your time with someone that doesn’t truly love you. I chose my battle.” Cas picked up his pen, clicking the top. “Are you lonely?”</p><p>“I think everyone is lonely. Some people just find someone to be lonely with.” Ares played with his lip ring before speaking again. “You know that old song that says, ‘It’s a thin line, between love and hate’? Is that true?”</p><p>That was possibly the most loaded question a student had ever asked him, but he felt he owed the boy an answer. “Yes and no. True, real love should never feel like hatred, however… there’s something to be said of the anger that accompanies unacknowledged feelings. Allow me to explain. Say two people have feelings for each other. Gender and orientation don’t matter here, fill in the blanks however you see fit. If circumstances prevent those two individuals from admitting how they feel, emotions like jealousy, sadness, resentment, and even anger can manifest. More often than not, humans are wired to take their emotions out on the people or situations we think are causing them. So, in that respect… yes. There’s a rather thin line between love and something that feels a lot like hatred.” Cas paused, allowing Ares to digest that. “Are you experiencing something like that?” <em> Of course you are, but it would be wildly inappropriate for me to point that out.  </em></p><p>Cas could see he held onto every word and was sadly disappointed when he spoke. “Of course not. I just heard the song this morning. I think I should get to class.”</p><p>Unsurprised, Cas nodded. “Of course. My door is always open to you, Ares.” </p><p>“Thanks.” He stood up and walked to the door, pausing with his hand on the knob. “I think I’m gonna just come out. I don’t like hiding, I don’t even hide at home... Just here.” And he left before Cas could respond.</p><p>Pride and foreboding laid heavy on Cas’ chest. <em> He </em>wasn’t even out, the only two souls in the entire district that knew he was gay were Rowena, and now Ares. It wasn’t fear that had stopped him, but even still. He worried for Ares as he worried for anyone in his situation, but particularly because he didn’t think Jaskier Morningstar was anywhere near ready to come out. The potential for disaster was high, but at least Ares now knew he had somewhere to turn. </p><p>The next hour passed without incident, and when it was time for lunch, Cas made his way to the cafeteria. He hadn’t bothered packing himself a lunch and even the most cursory glance in the teacher’s lounge this morning had told him he wouldn’t find anything there. </p><p>As he stood in line, he pulled out his phone to text Woody. </p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>Tell me a joke. </em> </b></p><p>He gathered his food as he waited for the response, curious about what Woody would come up with. He sat at the table closest to the wall and drowned out the students as he mindlessly picked at a french fry and opened the message. </p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>What do you call Pegasus farts?</em> </b></p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>Been dyin’ to use this one, just throwin’ that out there.</em> </b></p><p>It was impossible to control the sour expression that dawned on his face, but he was still intrigued.</p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>I don’t know. What DO you call Pegasus farts?</em> </b></p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>Air horns </em> </b></p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>Get it?</em> </b></p><p>Dean walked in a second later with a weird grin on his face as he pocketed something. When their eyes met, his smile faded. “What’s wrong, Cas?” He took the seat across from Cas and braced his elbows on the table, leaning forward.</p><p>His mind was still trying to cover from that ridiculous joke - he genuinely couldn’t decide if he loved it or hated it. <em> I suppose Ares had a point, it is a thin line.  </em></p><p>Not wanting to get into details of his extremely dirty, kinky sex… Cas chose the safe response. “I’m worried about a couple of our students, that’s all.” He smiled lightly, immediately drawn in to Dean’s eyes. “What brings you to my little corner of the cafeteria?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking and I ended up here. Is <em> that </em> your lunch?” He had the nerve to look offended.</p><p>Cas’ cheeks flushed as he thought about <em> why </em> he hadn’t had time to pack one. <em> I should stop seeing Woody on weeknights. </em>“Yes, I… happen to like barely cooked pizza. It’s a delicacy where I’m from.”</p><p>Dean chuckled. “Come with me.” He stood up and pulled out his phone, typing quickly and nodding towards the door as he pocketed it.</p><p>Suddenly, Cas figured out the perfect response to Woody. “One second, Dean.” He pulled out his phone and pinched his tongue between his teeth as he typed. </p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>I’d have thought it was horsepower. </em> </b></p><p>He looked up at Dean and then back down at his tray, then shrugged slightly and followed him. </p><p>Dean led him to the locker room, into his office and grabbed his lunch box. “You’re lucky I brought extra, but trust me, you’ll like it much better.” He pulled out a container of leftovers and shoved it in his small microwave, pulling out his phone and huffing a laugh. He typed something quickly as the food warmed, and was still typing when Cas’ phone vibrated.</p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>Technically “horsepower” is the joke, I like my version better. But okay, that was horrible let me try again. What did Darth Vader say when he walked into a vegetarian restaurant?</em> </b></p><p>Dean was walking closer and holding his phone out for Cas. “My brother got a dog. Isn’t she cute?”</p><p>The giant, shaggy man holding a puppy distracted Cas from his own phone, so he tucked it away without responding. “Adorable, honestly.” <em> I’ll let you decide which one I’m talking about. </em>He looked toward the microwave as it beeped and sucked in a breath through his nose. “Smells incredible.”</p><p>“Don’t mean to brag, but I’m pretty awesome with a grill.” He turned to walk over and pull the food out, cutting it up and pulling out a plastic fork for Cas. “Don’t have plates, so we gotta share, but tell me what you think.” He set the container in front of Cas, and how the steak still looked so juicy was beyond him. Even the potatoes looked fresh.</p><p>Cas took a tentative bite and let out a quiet, tiny moan as his eyes fluttered closed. “No, feel free to brag. Seriously.”</p><p>“Alright, well... I’m awesome.” Dean grinned and took a bite. “I struggle with cooking for one, so I always have leftovers.”</p><p>That was something he understood fully. “Most of the time I don’t bother, but if I do… I end up eating the same thing for a week. For someone as perpetually single as myself, you’d think I’d have learned to cook in moderation by now.” He stabbed one of the potatoes and chewed it slowly, amazed by the pop of flavor. “No girlfriend, then?”</p><p>Dean chuckled and took a big bite, much too big to be able to respond, but he still tried. “Girlfriend? Nope. Never. You?”</p><p><em> Damnit, that still doesn’t technically tell me anything… not that I should care if he’s gay or not. </em> Cas cleared his throat, leaning over to get another piece of steak. <em> Well, I’ve already told one person today, why not two? </em>“No, I can’t say that I have. I’ve had a couple of boyfriends, though.”</p><p>He continued chewing like he wasn’t surprised at all and then pulled out his phone. He typed again, put it away and then took a drink of water. “How long has it been?” He paused and met Cas’ eyes. “Feel free to tell me to fuck off if I cross any lines. I’ve been told I’m nosey.”</p><p>“Five years.” Cas flushed again, eating just to distract his mouth. <em> And will likely be another five… or ten.  </em></p><p>He raised his eyebrows and took another bite. “Why? You’re hot. Secretly crazy or somethin’?” Dean bit back a smile and watched Cas from the corner of his eye. “It’s been a year for me, I can see how it would be easy to go another four.”</p><p>Something about the news that the most attractive man on planet Earth thought he was hot seemed to short out his brain, and Cas froze with the fork about an inch from his open mouth. Blinking, he realized he probably looked like a dumbass and finished the movement. “Sometimes I think I’m secretly crazy, I’m not sure if that counts or not.”</p><p>“Nah. Don’t listen to the voices man, <em> they’re </em> crazy.” He took another bite and then checked his phone again. “How do people even date these days?”</p><p><em> Anonymously through a glory hole, apparently. Because my life has somehow become a porno. </em>“I don’t know, it baffles me. Which is why I simply don’t bother.”</p><p>“Same here. Plus it’s hard hookin’ up in this town. You know how many times I’ve been recognized by a parent? I go to a bar out of town just because of that.” </p><p>Since ‘I go to a grimey truck stop bathroom’ didn’t sound like the greatest follow up, Cas simply nodded, now almost positive that Dean was at least interested in men. “I understand, this isn’t the most forgiving town.” The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and Cas stole one more bite. “Thank you again, Dean.”</p><p>“Anytime. You know where to find me.” He stood up and winked, walking Cas to the door. “Have a good one, Cas.”</p><p>He smiled more genuinely than he had at anyone but Woody in days, and took his leave, pulling out his phone and seeing two messages from Woody that came in a few minutes apart. </p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>I find your lack of steak disturbing.</em> </b></p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>Geez, rough crowd.</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>I’m sorry, I got caught up at work. Your jokes are terrible, and yet… I’m laughing. Well done. </em> </b></p><p>Cas stepped back into his office and left his door open, just in case Ares came back. </p><p><em> Great. The ridiculously hot gym teacher thinks I’m attractive, and I’d rather keep having faceless sex with a stranger, because I’m </em> <b> <em>that </em> </b> <em> afraid of commitment.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Maybe I am crazy. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Silent Proposals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was nervous once again. It seemed every time they met up they took it a step further. How long until they finally say ‘fuck it’ and kiss? </p><p>He approached the bathroom and took a deep breath, knowing that any one of these times, P could just be standing there and see his face. </p><p>After a moment, Dean entered and locked the door behind him. P was there, as usual, but this time Dean could see his entire frame. <em> Fuck he’s so hot.  </em></p><p>They were in the showers this time, as planned, but P had a hoodie entirely covering his upper body. He walked up as P dropped his pants below his ass, and Dean instantly bent down to kiss along the only skin he could see.</p><p>P flattened out against the shower wall with a quiet hiss and then pushed back, giving Dean a good look at the lube leaking down his thighs. </p><p>Dean slid two fingers inside as he bit his lip. <em> So fucking tight. God, I can’t wait to feel you squeezing my dick. </em> He wanted to talk to P so badly, to tell him how perfect his ass felt, and he hadn’t even slid inside yet.</p><p>It wasn’t necessary, but he fingered him while kissing along his hip and ass, his other hand reached around to stroke him. P shuddered and reached behind him to run his fingers through Dean’s hair, gently tugging him up. <em> Damn, maybe he wants this as bad as I do.  </em></p><p>Dean couldn’t take it anymore anyway, he stood up and pulled out his fingers.</p><p>P had used a lot of lube, but he was still <em> so </em> tight and Dean didn’t want to hurt him. He pulled out a small bottle of his own and squirted it on his cock, elated not to have to use a condom. He lined up behind P and tapped their code against his arm, giving him one last chance to back out but praying he wouldn’t.</p><p>He didn’t get a tapped response. P dropped his forehead to his arm against the wall and bit his sleeve, mumbling something that sounded a helluva lot like, “Please…” as he wiggled his ass and ground against him. </p><p><em> Good enough. </em> Dean pressed the head to P’s hole and slowly sank inside. He guided his cock with his right hand, gripping Pegasus’ hip with his left, and dropped his head against his shoulders. <em> Fuck... I wanna marry him. No, I’m gonna marry him. </em> Dean was a goner before he ever bottomed out.</p><p>P’s chest heaved and he reached back to clench Dean’s hand to hold him close, then guided both under his hoodie to the bare skin of his stomach. He spread his legs and rocked back, taking more of Dean’s cock until he couldn’t go any deeper. </p><p>Dean rubbed every inch of skin he had access to, moving his hips in slow circles. <em> This ass was made for my dick. </em> He slid out and pushed back in, finding a pace while still holding P close.</p><p>The moment P started touching himself, he let out a short, hiccupped moan. His skin was getting feverishly hot under Dean’s hands, and when he felt the heat pool in his gut he had to slow down. He didn’t want this to end. <em> C’mon, Dean. Find your friggin stamina. </em></p><p>He exhaled a long heavy breath against the back of P’s hoodie, wishing he could feel how gone he was. Dean sped up again, reaching around to stroke P a few times, before standing straighter to search for P’s prostate. He knew the second he found it, P pushed back and his hole clenched so tight Dean bit the back of his hoodie, feeling himself get closer and closer by the second. <em> Gonna come inside him... fuck he wants my come inside him. </em></p><p>One more thrust had P grunting and painting the shower wall, and the things that ass did to Dean’s cock had him slamming inside with a groan, filling up his tight channel with warm come. Dean still didn’t want to leave. He huffed against P’s shoulder and took a chance, leaning in next to his ear to whisper. “Close your eyes and kiss me.”</p><p>P’s body vibrated under him with a shudder, and Dean’s cock slipped out of his ass as he turned. Dean barely got his eyes closed in time, but a moment later a soft hand was cupping his face… and P kissed him. </p><p>Dean smiled into the kiss and then slid his tongue inside, trying to understand how a man could taste so sweet. The kiss was slow and silent, but spoke volumes. Dean wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to see P, to know his real name and his eye color. He wanted... so much more.</p><p>The kiss ended way too damn soon, but P dropped his head to Dean’s shoulder and let out an unsteady breath, clenching the sides of Dean’s shirt. </p><p>Dean wrapped his arms around him, feeling closer to him in this moment than with anyone before. It was so simple. Just two lonely men, finding solace in a dingy bathroom. Maybe P wasn’t ready for more, but that was okay, Dean could wait.</p><p>The moments stretched on, and then P must’ve realized his pants were still down around his thighs because he bent over quickly to pull them up, cleared his throat, and walked away.</p><p>Dean opened his eyes just before he reached the door and saw the pause, he saw P’s hesitation to leave and they stood there frozen. But the moment passed all too quickly, and he unlocked the door, leaving without a look back.</p><p>He washed up, feeling guilty that he didn’t get to clean P up like he normally would with his partners. Dean liked taking care of people, and amazing sex aside, he wanted to do more for Pegasus. Wanted to clean him and cook him dinner. He climbed in his truck, vaguely thinking about how he should have Baby in the next couple days. Normally he’d focus on that the second he slammed the dumb truck door, but not tonight. He was distracted by all things P. His phone chimed and he nearly jumped out his seat, another chime happened as he opened up his phone. </p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>That didn’t go how I thought it would, but... it was incredible. Thank you. </em> </b></p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>Is it weird that I’m saying thank you?</em> </b></p><p>Dean smiled, wanting another hug.</p><p><b>Woody:</b> <b> <em> Yeah, I agree. Thank YOU. Best sex of my life P. I already want you again.</em> </b></p><p>He hit send before he could back out.</p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>Part of me thinks we should rethink the anonymous aspect of this, but a bigger part of me fears it’ll ruin the very thing that makes this so incredible. I wanted to see you tonight, and kiss you about a thousand more times. </em> </b></p><p>Dean’s smile faded as he read on, but the last sentence helped. <em> What if it ruined it? How could it ruin it? How could anything ruin something so damn perfect? </em> He thought about all his past relationships and felt his heart sink out his ass. <em> Oh yeah, that’s how. </em>Nothing ever lasted once it got real.</p><p>He typed out: I guess that makes sense. I didn’t want to stop kissing you, P. I want to kiss you right now.</p><p>Then stared at it, deciding to backspace most of it before hitting send. </p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>I guess that makes sense. Kiss was awesome, P. Can we do that next time too?</em> </b></p><p>It took almost a half an hour to get a response this time, but it gave Dean a chance to drive home and when his phone finally chimed, it was worth the wait.</p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>And all the times after that, too. Maybe we should both just show up blindfolded. I get frustrated not being able to touch you properly. </em> </b></p><p>Dean huffed a laugh and imagined them blindly trying to touch each other for some anonymous public sex. </p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>I dunno, might be kinda hard to drive that way</em> </b></p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>I do apologize for biting your hoodie. I wanted to kiss and suck the back of your neck while I stayed seated inside of you.</em> </b></p><p>His cock had the nerve to twitch in his pants, he wouldn’t last a full week without him, not anymore.</p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>It was just a suggestion. But don’t apologize, it’s not as though you ruined it. Even if you had, I still wouldn’t complain. </em> </b></p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>Good to know ;)</em> </b></p><p>Dean hadn’t been laid in months - although it felt like longer - and he felt hornier than he did before getting some. He pathetically jacked off that night, missing P’s ass so bad he came in seconds and when he woke up the next morning, he had a boner. <em> Awkward teenage blues much? Geez. </em> He once again took a chance without overthinking it, and sent P a photo of his boner in his boxers. </p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>Had a dream about you, P. My “woody” says hi.</em> </b></p><p>The picture he got back was taken in a much cleaner bathroom than what they were used to, and P’s skin was soaked like he’d just gotten out of the shower. But his cock was nearly as hard as Dean’s. </p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>First of all, I’m impressed it took you this long to make that joke. Second… I have to go to work, but I’m going to need to hear the details of this dream. </em> </b></p><p>
  <em> Yup, jackin’ off before work. </em>
</p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>I backspaced that joke a few times actually and I think I’m going to be late for work today. </em> </b></p><p>He pulled up the video and started stroking himself. Two back to back notifications popped up on the top of his screen right before the video ended. </p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>Then in that case…</em> </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Pegasus sent an attachment </em> </b>
</p><p>Dean clicked it quickly, his jaw going slack as he stared at the photo that came in. The phone must’ve been propped up on the counter with a timer set, cause P was completely naked and standing against the opposite wall, with his legs spread and his arms raised above his head. It was the perfect view of his ass, and every damn line of his body. </p><p>Dean literally drooled as he sped up his hand, his eyes locked on P’s flawless ass and within minutes, Dean was coming. He let his head fall back and sighed before looking down at the mess. He snapped a photo, and sent it to P.</p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>See what you do to me? Maybe I won’t be late after all. </em> </b></p><p>
  <em> Because you make me come embarrassingly fast, even miles away. </em>
</p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>Good, now get to work. </em> </b></p><p>~~~~</p><p><em> How am I supposed to focus on work when I got to actually fuck P last night? </em>To say Dean was struggling was an understatement. He was late, the truck nearly didn’t start so he’d definitely be working on that this evening, and the kids were being royal assholes - not that he’d ever say that out loud.</p><p>“Morningstar! Do your stretches or run a lap. I shouldn’t hear your voice more than my own.” Dean went back to stretching and talking about its importance to the few students actually listening. His job was fairly easy, there was minimal teaching that needed to be done, and the kids normally just needed to burn a little energy. The hardest part was getting any of them to take it seriously. </p><p>They slacked off constantly and tried to take advantage of the fact that Dean was ‘fun’. When he got them in trouble, they always had these shocked faces, like <em> ‘how dare you do your job?’ </em>Dean fought an eye roll at least fifty times a day. </p><p>After their stretches, he had them all running a mile around the field. The track was taken by another class, but Dean didn’t feel like being involved in anything, so the field would have to do. “Four laps, no complainin’. Kevin, can you help me keep track?” Kevin couldn’t do the mile - thanks to asthma - but Dean still wanted him involved. The other students started running, and he handed Kev a clipboard with all their names on it. “Just give them a tally mark when you see them pass us.”</p><p>“Easy enough. What will you do?” the little shit had the nerve to ask. </p><p>
  <em> Daydream about my booty call, mind your business. </em>
</p><p>“I will stand here and make sure the rest of these asshats don’t kill each other when they get behind that dugout. I know the drill, that’s the fighting <em> and </em> the hookup spot at this school.” Dean placed his hands on his hips and watched as the football players showed off their speed. <em> Good. Run it out meatheads. </em>He also noticed Ares walking in the back all alone and took a chance, jogging up to walk next to him, while keeping his eyes on the other students. “Any reason you decided to walk the mile and not run?” </p><p>Ares glanced over and then shrugged. “My foot hurts.”</p><p>Dean huffed a laugh. “Nice lie. Which foot?”</p><p>“Fine, my… hip.” He deadpanned, and Dean bit back another laugh. </p><p>“Ouch, which side?”</p><p>Ares sighed. “I can’t remember.”</p><p>“You’re such an overachiever, Ares. Can’t even work on your lies? Gonna need some help there, buddy.” Some kids started wrestling and Dean blew his whistle. “Knock it off!”</p><p>Ares glanced over at Dean and then back at his feet. “Kids these days, right?”</p><p>Dean didn’t fight his laugh that time. “Damn straight. But you’re a kid, too. What do you do for fun?”</p><p>“Are you hitting on me?” It was Ares’ turn to pretend he wasn’t about to laugh. </p><p>“Not in the slightest. Just never see you jokin’ around with the other kids. Jack is your friend, right?”</p><p>“Are you worried I’m a loner?” He chuckled. “I have friends, Winchester. I just have more enemies.”</p><p>“Enemies? Little young to have enemies. Who are you talking about?” Dean frowned at the thought, but realized he needed to keep a stoic demeanor with kids like this. Any wrong question or facial expression could shut them down in an instant. He was no Novak with the counseling, but he tried to pay attention. Before Ares could answer, he noticed two girls arguing a few feet behind them. “Excuse me.” Dean jogged over to see what the problem was. </p><p>It turned out to be two friends arguing over which boy was the hottest in some band Dean never heard of, and he walked away when he could tell there was nothing seriously wrong. Ares was a way ahead now, and Dean let him go. He didn’t want to push the kid in any way, but knew he needed to keep an eye out. </p><p>His question was soon answered when the jocks lapped Ares, and Morningstar stayed behind. Jask was saying something to Ares, and whatever it was had Ares' entire body looking tense. <em> Goddammit.  </em></p><p>Dean jogged up behind them to listen. “... well guess what, I saw you. You should just come out and say it. You’re gay, huh?”</p><p>It was enough to have the blood rushing to Dean’s ears and he walked up to pop Jask’s ponytail. “How would Ketch feel about you not running the damn mile in PE, quarterback? Ares keep walking, Jask, walk with me.”</p><p>He stopped and was happy to see Jask comply without a fight. “Am I in trouble?”</p><p>“Not yet. What you harassin’ him for? Is that what you want to be remembered as? The damn bully?”</p><p>“I’m not a bully, he looked at my ass.” He argued.</p><p>“I don’t care, did he hurt you? Did he touch you inappropriately? No, he didn’t. Ever think you might have had something on your ass he saw? Maybe don’t flatter yourself.”</p><p>“No, he’s gay. It’s different.”</p><p>“How? What about someone’s sexual preference makes them different? Doesn’t mean anything in the scope of life, Jask. I’m gay, you have anything else to say about it?” Jask’s eyes widened, but he quickly played it off.</p><p>“I don’t believe you.” He chuckled.</p><p>“I don’t care if you believe me or not. Be better, man. Go run before I snitch you out to Coach Ketch, you know he’s hard on our offense, especially when you slack off.”</p><p>He eyed Dean a moment before jogging away, trying to catch up on the laps he fell behind in.</p><p>During lunchtime, Dean got a much needed pick me up text from the body shop. Baby was finally ready. He asked Sam to meet him at his house after work to give him a ride and he anticipated driving her until sunrise. </p><p>That car had been his dream since he was in high school, and thanks to a lot of hard work, his dream had come true. </p><p>He ate his leftovers in his office again before taking a walk around campus. When he spotted Cas reading a book under a tree, he made his way over and plopped on the grass next to him. “Nice fall day, huh? Whatcha readin’?”</p><p>Cas glanced over at him and tilted his book back to show Dean the faded cover. “It’s <em> Mother Night, </em> by Kurt Vonnegut. I’ve read it about a dozen times, but there’s a quote in this book that I thought I needed a reminder of.”</p><p>“I haven’t read it. Wanna share the quote? Or is it personal?” Dean looked over his shoulder and smelled Cas for the first time. There was something familiar he couldn’t pinpoint about the faded scent of his cologne, but for some reason it made Dean smile.</p><p>He cleared his throat quietly and closed the book, reciting from memory. “‘We are what we pretend to be, so we must be careful about what we pretend to be’. It’s not necessarily personal, but I suppose it’s not… <em> not </em>personal, either.”</p><p>“Huh... that’s a good quote.” Dean looked down to pick at some grass while he thought about it. Telling Jask he was gay was unexpected, but was he technically pretending not to be before then? He had never brought it up at work because he was just trying to be professional. <em>Out</em> Dean was... far from professional, especially with such a hot guidance counselor. </p><p>Then there was his ex, who broke up with him and accused him of pretending to be someone he wasn’t. Dean assumed it was a copout, but maybe not. </p><p>Who exactly was Dean Winchester?</p><p>He realized he was quiet for much too long when he finally glanced up to meet Cas’ ridiculously blue eyes. “Maybe I’ll read it one day.”</p><p>Cas smiled warmly, and Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away until the dumb bell rang. Cas touched his shoulder as he said goodbye, and Dean stared at where his hand was as he walked away. <em>Wonder if he’d say yes to a date...</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pulp Friction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life was steadily becoming needlessly complicated between work and the growing, strange attraction Cas felt toward Dean Winchester. They’d worked together for years but had never spoken much until recently, and now that they were crossing paths more and more often, Cas didn’t know what to think. </p><p>He laid in bed, horny and frustrated. He tried to get himself off using just about everything; porn, the video Woody had sent, his own imagination regarding the things he’d do to Helltown High’s gym teacher, his favorite, thick dildo… but nothing pushed him over, and all he really managed to accomplish was to edge himself roughly a half dozen times. </p><p>
  <em> That shouldn’t even be possible. I need the real thing. </em>
</p><p>It was late, but it was a Friday night and therefore neither him nor Woody needed to be up early. They weren’t due to meet up again for another three days, but sheer desperation and pulsing, throbbing need had Cas pulling out his phone and texting him anyway. </p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>Are you awake? I need you. Now. I can’t wait until Monday. </em> </b></p><p>Cas stared at his phone after the message flipped to ‘delivered’ and waited, barely breathing, hoping Woody didn’t find his forwardness to be inappropriate. The thought itself was almost laughable thanks to their arrangement, but it didn’t change the knot of tension in his gut that didn’t loosen until he got a response. </p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>I need you too, P</em> </b></p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>Maybe the parking lot this time? I’d love to bend you over the hood of my car.</em> </b></p><p>The blanket nearly tripped him as he scrambled out of his bed to find a plug, grateful beyond belief that he’d already <em> thoroughly </em>worked himself open. He hissed as he slid it inside of himself then wiped his hands quickly before texting back. </p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>I’m already prepped. Truck stop, or somewhere else? </em> </b></p><p>Cas was dressed and ready to go when Woody texted back. </p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>Truck stop is fine, you know the West corner that is nearly pitch black? I’ll be there. My car is big and black.</em> </b></p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>That isn’t a metaphor</em> </b></p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>I’ll be there in twenty. </em> </b></p><p>He pocketed his phone and grabbed the lube, then attempted to keep himself calm on the way to the truck stop. There were no doors they could lock, no walls to hide behind this time. What was worse, Cas forgot his hoodie - so he wouldn’t even have that to protect his identity if someone came close.</p><p>None of that did anything to dissuade him, however. His cock throbbed and leaked in his pajama pants, creating a wet spot that dragged teasingly over his tip every time he moved. </p><p>When he finally pulled in, he spotted the outline of a car right about where Woody had said it would be. It was barely visible in the dark, which meant they would be, too. </p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>I should warn you, I’m so hard it’s painful. I doubt I’ll last very long, but you have my permission to keep fucking me into the hood of your car until you’re ready to stop. </em> </b></p><p>A faint thought entered his mind that the car might not belong to Woody, but he was reasonably sure he could take care of himself and it seemed worth the risk. He shuffled over to the car as silently as he could with his head down, stopping a few inches from the hood. He couldn’t see anyone, so he tapped their code lightly on the hood and waited, palming himself. </p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>Bend over, baby</em> </b></p><p>Cas heard the creaking of an old car door and the sound of boots on gravel as Woody walked up behind him. His rough hands gripped Cas’ hips and slid inside his pajama pants as he peppered kisses along the back of his neck.</p><p>It was already enough to make him moan. Those lips felt incredible and having Woody’s hands on him was a hell of a lot better than what he’d been doing at home. He craned his neck to give Woody better access, then bent forward, splaying himself across the hood of the car and rubbing his ass against Woody’s crotch. </p><p>Woody rutted against him and Cas could feel he was just as hard. His hand wrapped around Cas’ cock and stroked him gently, running his thumb through his precome and then shoved his pajama pants down with a growl.</p><p>Those thick fingers gripped the plug and moved it around, and Cas was already so close to coming it was outright embarrassing. He let out a noise that sounded a lot like a whine and lurched forward, but that only drove his cock deeper in Woody’s hand. </p><p>He was shaking, <em> vibrating </em>with need, and Woody released his cock as he huffed a laugh. He pulled out the plug and slid in his fingers, nipping along Cas’ shoulder. </p><p>Within seconds, Cas couldn’t take it anymore and was pushing back harder than normal. Woody finally took mercy on him and removed his fingers to lube up his cock.</p><p>Staying silent and not outright begging for it was harder than Cas thought it would be. He’d never begged before, but he absolutely would be right then if he hadn’t been sworn to silence. <em> Please, please, fuck, I need you. </em>He rocked back again, earning him a soft but insistent slap to his ass that had pleasure surging through his body.</p><p>Cas reached down to squeeze the base of his cock, his breathing already ragged. Maybe he should have been embarrassed about how far gone he was, but there wasn’t enough blood north of his shoulders to form the thoughts needed for that. </p><p>He felt the teasing poke of Woody’s head at his hole, and then finally felt the stretch and burn of his cock splitting him open.</p><p>Woody groaned and bit the back of his shoulder, and Cas discovered that <em> that </em> was absolutely a kink of his. He groaned, long and drawn out, until Woody bottomed out inside of him. </p><p><em> So full, so… good… </em>Cas forced his lungs to intake much needed air and moved his hand quickly, fucking himself with Woody’s cock and his own fist. It wasn’t the greatest angle but there wasn’t much he could do - Cas was hovering on the edge already like he was balancing on a tightrope. </p><p>Woody moved their position and started fucking into him, perfectly hitting his prostate with each thrust. The moment he reached around and started stroking Cas, the tightrope snapped. </p><p>His vision blacked as he came with heated, desperate grunts, his ass clenching around Woody’s cock and his knees giving out. Cas collapsed against the hood of that car, his cock hanging heavy and spent against the still-warm metal. </p><p>Woody pulled him back up, holding nearly all of his weight as he fucked into his pliant body. </p><p>He was just as desperate, Cas could feel it in the air as he sped up, chasing his own release, whimpering the most delicious sounds Cas has ever heard. When he came, he slammed inside, biting Cas’ shoulder as his muffled moan echoed all around them.</p><p>It was bliss like he’d never known it. Cas reached a hand up to grip the back of Woody’s head and turned his own, kissing his jaw and cheek in search of his lips. Cas was too fucked out to even open his eyes, not that he’d be able to see anything even if he could muster the energy needed to do it. </p><p>Woody pushed his spent cock further in and deepened the kiss as his left hand gripped Cas’ hair to keep him there.</p><p>Who knew how long they kissed, but it went from desperate to slow and sensual in a matter of minutes. Woody finally released his hair and slid out of him, placing one last soft kiss on Cas’ lips.</p><p>He understood that he needed to move; that the final kiss was basically a dismissal… but he was sore, spent, weak… and not quite ready to leave. Cas reached out for Woody almost involuntarily as he pulled away, though his fingers didn’t close around anything but air. </p><p>Cas pulled his pajamas back up and searched for the plug, mercifully finding it quickly, then made his way back toward his car with his heart hammering in his ears. How <em> anyone </em>could walk away from that was beyond him.</p><p>But he did it.</p><p>He was barely back in his driveway when his phone dinged, but he honestly wasn’t sure if he was in the best headspace to even look at it. He put it off until he was inside and relatively cleaned up, then crawled into bed and opened the message. </p><p><b>Woody:</b> <b> <em> Every time with you becomes more incredible, P. I was hoping to hold you again, maybe next time? </em> </b></p><p>It wasn’t as though Cas hadn’t wanted that, it was the opposite. He’d wanted it so badly, he was afraid if he got it, he’d never leave. </p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>My apologies, you pulled away, I assumed that was my cue to leave. I wanted it too. </em> </b></p><p><b>Woody:</b> <b> <em> It’s okay. Hope I helped your night.</em> </b></p><p><b>Woody:</b> <b> <em> You definitely helped mine</em> </b></p><p>Cas was quickly drifting off, but managed to get out one more text before he fell asleep without even bothering to plug his phone in. </p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>I can assure you, I’ve never felt that good in my life. </em> </b></p><p>~~~~</p><p>By Monday morning, Cas felt… strange. He’d barely spoken to Woody all weekend beyond the short ‘same’ message he’d gotten in response to his late night confession. </p><p>What that meant, exactly… he didn’t know. Part of him thought they had just reached a point where they didn’t need to speak beyond setting up their trysts, but louder thoughts suggested it was deeper than that. <em> I don’t know what to say, because this isn’t going to be enough forever. This arrangement won’t work for much longer, and I don’t think either of us are prepared to deal with that.  </em></p><p>The day dragged on slowly, and by his third meeting, he was beyond ready for lunch… not that anyone else seemed to care about that. </p><p>He was just taking off his suit jacket when someone knocked on his office door, and he sighed heavily. “Come in!”</p><p>Dean pushed the door open with a force and firmly barked, “Get in there.” </p><p>Jask and Ares walked inside wearing all the signs that there was a fight. Ares had a split lip, and Jask had a busted nose. Even Dean had a scratch under his eye. The door slammed and Dean walked up to stand behind them. “These two were fighting behind the dugout, Cas.” Cas could feel the stress radiating off him, amplified by the fact that Dean had used his nickname in front of students.</p><p>“I see,” Cas nodded, realizing he likely wouldn’t be getting lunch at all. None of this surprised him - it had only been a matter of time before the tension between them snapped, he’d simply hoped it would snap in another way. He focused his eyes on Dean, minutely altering the rhythm of his own breathing in hopes that Dean would follow. “And which one of them is responsible for the cut on your cheek?”</p><p>Body language alone told him it had been Ares, but Jask spoke up immediately. “Nobody, at least not on purpose.”</p><p>Dean waved a hand. “It was an accident. I’m not worried about it. Why did it come to this, guys?”</p><p>Both boys rolled their eyes, but since Dean was standing behind them, he didn’t see it, and Cas let out an exasperated but near silent sigh. </p><p>“Right. I can take it from here, Coach Winchester. Thank you for bringing them to me and not Principal MacLeod… I don’t think she’d be very helpful here.” <em> You actually would, though I can’t ask the students to speak freely with you present.  </em></p><p>Ares frowned like he didn’t want Dean to go and Dean hesitated to leave, but ultimately he nodded and walked out the door. Ares met Cas’ eyes. “He won’t stop asking why I’m gay. How does someone even answer that?”</p><p>Relieved they were getting to the point quickly, Cas sat down and gestured for them to do the same. Ares complied, but Jask’s stance was defensive. “Please have a seat, Mr. Morningstar. No one is in trouble here, provided you’re capable of having a conversation about it. I have no more interest in involving Ms. MacLeod than you do.”</p><p>After a couple of tense seconds, Jaskier sat. “Yeah, cool. I can’t get kicked off the damn team.”</p><p>Once more choosing to let the profanity slide, Cas turned his attention back to Ares. “Now, you asked how you were supposed to answer that. The same way I answered you, when you asked me something incredibly similar. It seems to me what Mr. Morningstar was <em> trying </em>to ask… is ‘how did you know you were gay?’ Am I close?”</p><p>Jask scoffed as his cheeks reddened, and he squirmed away from Ares. “Yeah, whatever. That.”</p><p>Ares looked over at Jask with an annoyed expression. “The same way a person would know they’re straight. You just know. Do <em> you </em> know?”</p><p>“Of course I know. I’m the damn quarterback.” The indignation in his voice was clear as he turned to glare right back at Ares. “Quarterbacks aren’t gay.”</p><p>Though tempted to let them hash it out in a safe place, that seemed like a good spot to intervene. “Professions aren’t orientation specific, Jaskier. There are plenty of professional athletes that are also a part of the LGBTQIA community in one fashion or another.”</p><p>The boy dropped his head to his hands and dug his palms into his eyes. “I’m sorry I hit you, alright? I don’t wanna talk about this shit. Can I go now?”</p><p>“Why not?!” Ares demanded. “When will you talk about it? Because you’re nice to me when no one is around, and an ass when your friends are there. I’m getting fucking whiplash, <em> Jaskier.” </em></p><p>For the first time since Jask started high school, he looked miserable. Truly, ridiculously miserable. His shoulders slumped like all the air had been forced from his lungs. </p><p>Cas spoke quietly. “It’s okay to not be straight, Jask. It’s not okay to take the anger you feel at yourself out on others, and yes… before you even ask, I had this same conversation with Ares.”</p><p>Jask clenched his jaw and looked over at Ares, his brows pinched and his expression pained. “I don’t fucking understand why I can’t stop thinking about your eyes.” </p><p>“Right back at you.” Ares was still frowning, but his expression had softened. “And probably for different reasons. A lot of people think about my dumb eyes.”</p><p>“They’re not dumb. They’re damn gorgeous, just like the rest of you.” Jask’s breathing sped up and it looked like he was about to have a full blown panic attack, but Cas stayed where he was, not saying a word. </p><p>“Then stop being an asshole.” Ares stood up abruptly and straddled Jask’s lap, slamming his mouth into his.</p><p>Cas pointedly looked away when Jask let out a whimper and wrapped his arms around Ares, letting them carry on for a moment before quietly clearing his throat. “I think we’re done here, and I would appreciate it if you two saved what comes next for the privacy of your own homes, not my office… or the dugouts. And not that I’d ever condone the two of you - or any students for that matter - having sexual relations, but if you’re going to insist on doing it… there is a basket of condoms in the top drawer of the filing cabinet.”</p><p>Jask pulled back from the kiss and swore under his breath. “Can I just take the whole thing?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Ares climbed off his lap and stood there awkwardly a moment. “Um, thanks.” He ran a hand through his hair and walked towards the door, Jask right on his heels.</p><p><em> Finally. </em>Cas leaned back in his chair and frowned at the clock, realizing they’d spent most of lunch hashing that out. His stomach growled in protest at his decision to just get back to work just as someone else knocked on his door. </p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>Dean pushed the door open, holding a container and two forks. “Hungry?” He walked over and sat with a grunt. “So... I just saw Ares and Jask makin’ out.”</p><p>The smell was intoxicating, and Cas picked up his utensils and eyed the lid of the dish. “Yes, you could say that they kissed and made up. Thank you for lunch… again.”</p><p>“Thanks for helpin’ them. I tried but I don’t think I had the right delivery.” Dean took a bite and sat back.</p><p>Cas chuckled, a little flattered. “My delivery mainly involved sitting back and letting them deal with it… without fists. They also know I can’t really say anything to anyone unless they’re either <em> in </em> or will <em> cause </em> danger, so… it’s easy for most of them to open up to me. Or in this case, in front of me.” He grimaced, glancing at the chair the two of them had shared and then took a bite. “Thank you for bringing them to me instead of Rowena. I don’t think unresolved sexual tension merits detention.”</p><p>“The fist throwing might, but you’re right. I’m glad they figured it out. Coming out isn’t easy, that’s for sure.” He leaned forward and ate another bite, licking his lips as he sat back with his legs spread.</p><p>He looked obscenely good, and for the second time that hour, Cas found himself pointedly looking away. But now, he had a chance to erase any doubt. “Did you find it difficult?”</p><p>Dean took a drink of water and huffed a laugh. “Yeah. I was like Jask in high school, it took a drunken night at a gay bar when I was 18 to come to terms with it. And that was a horrible experience.” He laughed it off and continued to eat. </p><p>Knowing the truth surprisingly didn’t make him feel better - on the contrary, it made him squirm. He flicked his eyes down to Dean’s strong hands and shuddered, thinking about Woody’s... and how similar Dean’s would probably feel splayed across his thighs. </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>Cas blinked nodded, trying to shove the budding fantasies about Dean back down. <em> Developing a crush on the gym teacher is about the oldest cliche in the book… and I’m not a cliche. </em>“Of course, Dean. Do you happen to know the recipe for this offhand?”</p><p>
  <em> Nice save. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Midnight Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since they had last texted, and Dean was going crazy. He missed P more than he’d ever admit out loud, and finally couldn’t take it anymore. He still hadn’t asked out Cas because the thought of having to end things with Pegasus physically hurt.</p><p>He typed a few things out… <em> I miss you. It’s been too long. How’s it goin’ slugger? </em>Everything felt stupid. He finally settled on a lame:</p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>Hi</em> </b> </p><p><em> Jesus, get it together. </em>He paced awhile and cooked a friggin four course meal before he finally had the balls to check his phone.</p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>I’m a little disappointed you didn’t say howdy. </em></b></p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>I miss you. Is it okay to say that? </em></b></p><p><b>Pegasus:</b> <b> <em> I don’t care, I said it anyway.</em></b></p><p>The relief he felt was like a weight leaving his chest. </p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>I miss you too. Like... a lot. </em></b></p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>Can we stay the night together?</em></b></p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>After last time, I think that would be best. Maybe a hotel? Most of them have blackout curtains these days, I doubt we’d be able to see anything.</em></b></p><p>Dean was grinning as he responded. </p><p><b>Woody:</b> <b> <em> The truck stop has a motel, but I think that one is too sketchy. What about downtown? We’ll keep the lights out and arrive at different times? I’ll pay.  </em> </b></p><p><b>Woody:</b> <b> <em> For the room... that came out wrong. I’ll pay for the room and send you the number? </em></b></p><p>He felt like a fucking idiot after those two texts. <em> Hopefully I didn’t just ruin it being a damn creep.</em></p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>I’d never charge you, that would be ridiculous. Just tell me when and where, I’ll come... prepared.</em></b></p><p>He smiled and exhaled a breath. </p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>Love it when you’re prepped ;)</em></b></p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>I’ll finish my dinner and make a reservation then send the info. 9?</em></b></p><p><b>Pegasus:</b> <b> <em> See you soon </em></b></p><p><b>Pegasus:</b> <b> <em> Or, well... you know what I mean</em></b></p><p><b>Woody:</b> <b> <em> You mean you’ll... feel me soon ;)</em></b></p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>God, I hope so. </em></b></p><p>Dean ate and cleaned as fast as possible. He took a shower, because why not, and then packed a backpack. He wasn’t sure how they would pull this off, but he kinda hoped they slipped. He had been dying to know who P was and truly wouldn’t make it much longer. </p><p>Their hookups were... so intimate. Not at all what Dean expected to find on that damn no-strings hookup app, but it was honestly the best sex of his life. He felt more sexually connected to P than any other partner, and he dated Michael for two years.</p><p>He made the reservation and sent over the address. </p><p><b>Woody: </b> <b> <em>I’ll go check in now and send the room number soon. I’ll make sure it’s dark, promise.</em></b></p><p>He threw on his stormtrooper pajama pants and a white t-shirt, spraying one squirt of cologne before rushing out the door. </p><p>The hotel was actually nice, especially compared to all the places he and P had to fuck before. He asked for room 69 and got laughed at - because it didn’t exist. They gave him room 169 instead, and he felt like it was close enough. </p><p><b>Woody:</b> <b> <em> room 169 should we try and mask our voices? Or stick to the silence? </em></b></p><p><b>Pegasus: </b> <b> <em>Both? Try and stick to silence, but if we speak, either whisper or try to disguise them. It’s going to be hard for me to do that, my voice is deeper than you’d expect. </em></b></p><p>He was nervous again and set his phone aside to make sure the blackout drapes were closed tight and the lights were all out.<em> 8:54... he should be here soon, he’s normally always early.</em></p><p>Six minutes later, he heard their code in the form of a knock. Dean made his way over and cracked the door, stepping behind it for P to enter. He almost peeked... almost said ‘fuck it’ and turned on the light, but the way P shoved inside the door and slammed it so hardly any hallway light filtered in made it obvious he didn’t want that.</p><p>But he <em> did </em> want Dean... Woody, but still Dean. He instantly caged Cas against the wall and whispered, <em> “Howdy.” </em> before pressing their lips together. </p><p>P spread his legs, letting Dean slip between them and he moaned at the invitation. Without thinking, he gripped P’s thighs and lifted him up against the wall, wrapping his legs around Dean so their clothed erections were pressed together.</p><p>A soft, surprised moan left P’s lips and his head thudded dully against the wall as Dean leaned in to kiss his neck. P ran his hands all over Dean’s shoulders and gripped tightly as he pressed forward, pinning him harder against the wall. </p><p>
  <em> Fuck, the plug. Bet that thing is shifting like crazy… </em>
</p><p>He set him down slowly and lifted up his shirt to take it off, then removed his own, pressing their bare chests together for the first time. </p><p>Dean leaned in to kiss him, smiling against P’s lips as he started working on his pants. Dean was happy to feel P came comfy too, and wondered what kind of pajamas they were. Did P have character ones like him? Or some classic print? What <em> did </em> P like? </p><p>He pictured some Pegasus printed ones and realized he was getting too distracted. That wasn’t why P was here. He kissed his way down his torso to take him in his mouth, reminding himself what to focus on.</p><p><em> “Shit,” </em> P whispered, and damnit if that wasn’t lower than hell itself, too. He carded his hand in Dean’s hair and tugged, pulling him closer then pushing him back. </p><p>Dean let him take control, reaching between his legs to play with the plug while he guided his mouth along his cock. </p><p>P was gentle... Dean could take more, but he also thought it was adorable. They fucked in a truck stop and Dean even bit him the last time... yet he was still so gentle.</p><p>When P’s moans started getting more insistent, Dean pulled off and kissed up his body as he stood. Their lips met again immediately as P feverishly tugged at Dean’s pants to push them down. </p><p>They stumbled in the general direction of the bed as Dean kicked his pj’s off, but he heard a <em> thump </em>followed by a hissed, “Damnit.”</p><p>Dean chuckled, reaching out and rubbing his cheek to ask if he was okay without speaking. He felt him nod once, seconds before their mouths met again. He laid P back on the bed and slid between his legs, rutting their bare cocks together.</p><p>P wasted no time wrapping a broad hand around them and stroking, rolling his hips from underneath Dean and gasping into his mouth at the friction. It was weird as hell not being able to see a damn thing, but they didn’t need to. Their bodies just… <em> worked </em>together.</p><p>Dean was already addicted to that hand; it covered them both with ease and was so damn soft. <em> He has to work in an office or something to have hands that smooth. </em> Dean spread P’s legs further and sat up higher, as good as the frotting felt, he <em> needed </em> to be inside of him. He reached to pull out the plug, tossing it aside with a dull noise.</p><p>The man underneath him squirmed, biting on Dean’s bottom lip as he searched for contact again. One, single word came spilling almost inaudibly from his lips over and over again: <em> “Please.”</em></p><p>Dean lapped into his mouth, lining up his leaking cock and sliding it inside. They moaned in unison as P’s muscles stretched around him and sucked him in. </p><p>Neither one moved for damn near a minute; they just laid there entwined in the dark, kissing lazily and touching every inch of each other that they could. But P eventually groaned, bending his knees further back so Dean sank in deeper, and he reached between their bodies to stroke himself.</p><p><em> Impatient, are we? </em> Dean smiled and slid out painfully slow, then slammed back in, just to hear him gasp. He stared down at his silhouette, able to make out the outline of a man below him but he couldn’t see any details. Not one feature could be pointed out and Dean wished he cheated, wished he’d let in one streak of light through the bathroom or something to see... anything. </p><p>All he <em> could </em> see was the muted outline of a guy he assumed was beautiful. P’s hand was still moving and Dean found his pace, he may not be able to see him, but he ran his fingers through his hair and kissed along his scruffy face and down to his neck.</p><p>P once again gripped his hair, this time maneuvering him so he could whisper in his ear, “let me ride you.” P flicked his tongue over Dean’s earlobe and bit gently, rolling it between his teeth until Dean thoroughly got the message and slid out, rolling over onto his back. </p><p>“Mm,” P hummed, then kissed up the length of one of Dean’s legs until he was sucking a fucking bruise on the inside of his thigh. Dean tossed his head back and a needy moan escaped his lips. It had been so long since anyone had marked him, he forgot how amazing it felt.</p><p>He only teased him for a moment longer, then straddled his waist and sank back down, spearing himself on Dean’s cock and sharply inhaling a breath as he worked himself lower. </p><p>Dean ran his hands up P’s thighs and gripped his hips, loving how confident he seemed on top. That ass was incredible, and when P started to bounce and fuck himself on Dean’s cock, all Dean wanted to do was see his damn face. </p><p>But P leaned back until he was upside down on all fours like a friggin crab and dropped his ass down, rendering Dean to be incapable of rational thoughts. He couldn’t really reach P’s cock anymore, especially without lights, but he could hear it smacking wetly off P’s abs every time he slammed himself down and lifted back up. </p><p>Dean gripped under his thighs and enjoyed the ride, his eyes locked on the figure above him even though no matter how hard he focused, he couldn’t see his damn face. <em> C’mon, baby. Please let me see you ride this dick. </em> </p><p>P grunted, his rhythm faltering for a moment. <em> “Fuh… so g-” </em> He cut himself off and moaned loudly, his ass clenching around Dean’s cock. <em> Holy fucking hell, did he just… </em></p><p>He felt P’s hot come leak all over his stomach and the sounds he made had Dean fucking up into him feverishly. “Fu... gonna...” Dean groaned, slamming up as far as he could to fill up that perfect, tight ass.</p><p>Dean collapsed onto the bed, running his hands gently along every piece of skin he could reach until his mouth was moving without catching it. “Wanna see you... need to see you, P.”</p><p>The body under his hands fucking froze. <em> That’s probably not a great sign. </em>P moved off him, and the vague shadows suggested he was sitting up. He whispered, “What did you say?”</p><p>Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I said I want to see you. My name obviously isn’t Woody, it’s D-” P clasped a hand over Dean’s mouth to silence him before he said it, and all the hope he had drained from his chest. </p><p>
  <em> He doesn’t want to know you.</em>
</p><p>P was still whispering. “You have to understand something. The second we turn those lights on, this becomes real. Do you understand? We can’t go on pretending this isn’t something we both think about constantly, and if you’re not happy with what you see… this could be ruined. Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure. This has <em> been </em> real... for me.” Dean was still using his normal voice, he didn’t want to hide anymore. “I already like what I see, even without my eyes.” <em> That didn’t make sense, idiot.</em></p><p>He didn’t get an answer right away, P was dead fucking silent for so long, Dean wondered if he fell asleep. His voice was hushed but sounded wrecked when he finally did say something. “Then put some pants on… trust me, I… think we’re going to want to have a conversation after the lights go on.”</p><p><em> Jesus... does he not have a nose or somethin’?! </em>Dean sat up and went into the bathroom, then returned with a towel for P to clean off. He had to crawl for his pants and then finally slipped them on, wondering if they were backwards. “Okay, I have them on. Did you find yours?”</p><p>P answered only with an affirmative hum, then brushed gently past Dean as he went to turn on the light. </p><p>Brightness illuminated the room and it was such a stark contrast that for a moment that Dean couldn’t see a fucking thing as his eyes adjusted. </p><p>When they did, he whipped his head around to see P for the first time. </p><p>“Hello, Dean.”</p><p><em>Holy shit it’s... </em>“Um... Howdy, Cas.” Dean blushed and scratched his head. “Did you know?” <em> Kinda looks like you knew…</em></p><p>Cas shook his head, shifting on his feet and fidgeting with his pajama pants. “No, not until you stopped whispering. Are you… are you disappointed?”</p><p>“Hell no.” Dean walked up and cupped his face. “Fuck... this is the best outcome I could have ever imagined. Cas, I’ve had a crush on you for years. It just never felt like a good time to ask you out since we hardly talked, but I was going to ask you on a date this week. I thought I was going to have to break things off with Pegasus if you said yes, but the thought of never fucking you again... I didn’t know what to do... are you disappointed?” He felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of Cas denying him.</p><p>The breath Cas let out as he closed his eyes kinda tickled. “I have never been <em> less </em>disappointed in my life, although I find it a little intimidating that you now know I’m the type of man that blows strangers through glory holes.”</p><p>“I don’t see you that way. Do you just see me as the type to stick his dick through a mysterious hole because he’s that desperate?” Dean lifted his face up by his chin. “Open your beautiful eyes for me, Cas. We found each other for a reason. Couldn’t you feel <em> this </em> was more than that?”</p><p>Slowly, the blue of his irises became visible. “Of course I could, Dean. That’s why I didn’t text you for a week, I couldn’t stop thinking about you and I had no idea if you wanted this to be real or not.” His eyes dropped to Dean’s lips and he leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. </p><p>Dean smiled and kissed him again... and again... and again. “You know how many texts I typed and backspaced that week?”</p><p>“Probably not as many as I did.” Cas grinned sheepishly and took Dean’s hand, staring down at it. “I wondered if your hands would feel like Woody’s… I guess <em> that </em>question is answered, hm?”</p><p>He reached out and rubbed them along Cas’ exposed torso softly. “You like ‘em?” </p><p>A low growl rumbled through Cas as he nodded. “I haven’t been able to get them out of my head since the first time you touched my thighs.”</p><p>Dean looked down and noticed they both had their pants on backwards. He chuckled and pointed at Cas’ plaid pajamas. “Dress much?” he teased, while tugging at the waistband playfully.</p><p>“I’d rather <em> un</em>dress again, if you wouldn’t mind. I just… didn’t want my softening cock hanging there if you decided I wasn’t what you were looking for.” Cas bit his lip and dragged his finger just above the elastic on Dean’s pants. “But since we don’t have to worry about that now…”</p><p>“Wait...” Dean gripped Cas’ wrist. “I have to ask. If <em> Dean </em> would have asked <em> Cas </em>out last week... what would he have said?”</p><p>Cas flicked his eyes between Dean’s and tilted his head. “I would have said yes, and then depending on how it went… I would’ve had an extremely difficult decision on my hands.”</p><p>Dean licked his lips and grinned. “Will you go to breakfast with me tomorrow? On a date?” He ran his finger down Cas’ stomach, his tongue between his lips as he waited for his answer. </p><p>The second Cas said “yes”, Dean was kissing his lips and pushing his pajamas down. He tossed him on the bed with ease and loomed over him with a smirk. “You ready for more, Cas?” </p><p>It felt so fucking good to use his actual name he didn’t wait for an answer. Dean sucked a mark on his hip and kissed his way to his cock. He could still smell Cas’ come from round one and drooled as he slid him into his mouth.</p><p>Cas arched off the bed and swore loudly, then moaned Dean’s name. Not Woody’s, not some random incoherent word he tried to muffle… <em> Dean’s. </em>He rolled his hips and propped himself on his elbows to watch, his pupils blown and lip between his teeth. “You’re incredible.”</p><p>“Mmhmm.” Dean smiled and kept sucking, happy he could feel Cas chubbing in his mouth, and it didn’t take long before Dean was having trouble fitting him all.</p><p>Dean shifted as Cas bent his legs and let them drop to the sides, fully exposing himself. He was thrusting up, but barely, seeming content to let Dean do whatever the hell he wanted. </p><p>He happily slid in two fingers - growling when he felt his come - and pressed against Cas’ prostate. Cas moaned deliciously and gripped Dean’s hair as he emptied down his throat. <em> Gotta love that magic button. </em>Dean pulled off slowly, placed another kiss to the head of his cock, and kissed his way back up his body.</p><p>“Do you always do that? Kiss a cock when you’ve sucked someone’s soul from it? That kiss ruined me. You know that, don’t you? I think that was the moment I knew I would never be able to get enough of you.” Cas pulled Dean to him and kissed the taste of himself right out of Dean’s mouth, sliding a hand down to palm him. </p><p>“I honestly don’t. I just couldn’t help it. You have a pretty dick, Cas.” Dean kissed him back and rutted against his hand.</p><p>Cas moaned at the feel of him and rolled onto his stomach, wiggling his ass. “Fuck me again, I don’t care that I just came.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Dean rolled on top of Cas to pin him there, while he sucked another mark on his shoulder. He shoved his pants down and sunk back inside with ease. Cas was so pliant from his orgasms, and Dean took his time, needing to feel as much of him as he could. He needed to know this wasn’t a dream, and when he finally came, he whispered Cas’ full name as his head collapsed against his back.</p><p>They stayed like that for a few moments, with Dean peppering Cas’ flushed skin with kisses until Cas’ ass started actively trying to kick him out. Cas looked exhausted but fucked out as he moved with him, draping a hand over his stomach and nestling in the crook of his arm. “Is this okay?”</p><p>“Course. You can stay there all night, Cas.” <em> Or, forever... however long you’ll have me. </em>Dean closed his eyes, knowing they should clean, but he was too sated to care. He placed a chaste kiss on Cas’ head, and drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Think this is gonna make school a little awkward, now? 😏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Best Part of Waking Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up next to Dean was… surreal. Cas hadn’t been that content in a very, very long time, and he smiled to himself as he heard Dean snoring lightly behind him. Neither of them had moved a whole lot during the night; Dean was still plastered to Cas’ back with a muscular arm caged around him. It was nice, but he wanted to <em> see. </em></p><p>Carefully, Cas rolled over to face Dean. He looked beautiful like that; peaceful and serene in his sleep. Cas placed a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose and wiggled down just far enough to bury his face in Dean’s chest. </p><p>Reconciling the fact that Dean and Woody were the same person was strange, but oddly, he wasn’t surprised if he really thought about it. The humor, silliness and innate sex appeal he’d attributed to Woody also fit what he’d come to know of Dean. <em> Would I have figured it out if he hadn’t chosen to turn on the lights? Maybe. Maybe I simply didn’t want to. </em></p><p>He flashed back to the days Dean had shared his lunch, that day by the tree where he’d intentionally sought Cas out, and all of the other encounters they’d had recently and smiled against Dean’s heated skin. Something that felt a lot like real, tangible <em> feelings </em> bubbled up inside of him, and he let out a tiny, almost juvenile laugh. <em> I was wondering if Dean was interested in men at the same time I was already fucking him.  </em></p><p>Dean hadn’t been wrong - this was arguably the greatest outcome Cas could’ve hoped for. The knowledge that Woody was truthfully someone he already respected and admired relaxed him, soothed some part of him that always tried to back out of relationships because of the unknown. </p><p>It wasn’t unknown, anymore. Cas was crazy about both Woody and Dean, and them being one and the same only served to further that. </p><p>Cas took a chance and kissed Dean’s jaw, then continued carefully making his way down that god-like body until he was buried under the blanket and brushing his nose against Dean’s soft cock. He felt Dean stir, so he took a page from Woody’s book and planted his lips to the very tip as his hand roamed freely over Dean’s thigh. </p><p>When he nipped at Dean’s hip, he jerked, so Cas ceased his movements but stayed where he was. “Do you want me to stop?”</p><p>Dean softly ran his finger through Cas’ hair and hummed, his cock twitching with anticipation. “Uh uh.”</p><p>That was all the answer Cas needed to flick his tongue over Dean’s balls then suck him in, moving slowly and reveling in the feeling of Dean hardening in his mouth. </p><p>Impatience took over quickly and Cas sped up, desperate to taste him again. He licked and sucked until Dean was bucking up into his mouth and making all the noises Cas wanted to hear, then let him take over. </p><p>His grip tightened on his hair and he fucked into Cas’ mouth, leaking onto his tongue as he got closer to the edge. Cas opened his throat to swallow him down, moaning low around his length until the vibrations were making Dean pull his hair even harder. </p><p>Cas shivered, sliding up just far enough that when Dean came with a guttural growl, he actually got to taste it. He licked him clean and kissed all over the inside of his thighs, then finally made his way back out from under the blanket with messy hair and a smug expression. “Good morning.”</p><p>“You mean <em> best </em> morning.” Dean grinned and rolled Cas onto his back, kissing the taste out of his mouth. “My turn.” He teased Cas’ nipple with his tongue and kissed his way down his body, giving his other hip a matching hickey and then wrapping his eager lips around Cas’ cock.</p><p><em> Yes, I </em> <b> <em>absolutely</em> </b> <em> meant ‘best’ morning. </em></p><p>He was so turned on just from the taste of Dean that it didn’t take him long to get off, and they laid in bed lazily kissing and exploring each other’s bodies until Dean’s stomach growled.</p><p>Cas chuckled, placing yet another kiss to the hollow of his throat. “We should get breakfast.”</p><p>“Yeah, as delicious as you are, I need food.” Dean rubbed his belly and sat up to get dressed. “So... you think when you came here last night we’d be here?” He grinned happily. “I sure didn’t, but I’m really happy, Cas.”</p><p>He considered that for a moment and shook his head as he got up to head for the bathroom. “No, I can’t say that waking up next to a cartoon cowboy was on my list of things to do…” Cas tilted his head and smiled lightly. “Actually, that’s a lie. Even before I knew it was you, I wanted to stay.”</p><p>Dean walked up and kissed his forehead. “Good. Let’s shower together to save time and then get food.”</p><p>There was little chance that showering together would actually <em> save </em>time, but Cas was beyond willing to take the extra opportunity to look at Dean fully. </p><p>Sure enough, they spent more time kissing than actually getting clean, so when Cas took a look in the mirror before they left, he wasn’t surprised to find his lips were pink and a little swollen. He grinned at the sight, then again at the marks lining their bodies. “We got a little carried away.”</p><p>“Nah, I’m not done with you yet, Pegasus.” Dean smacked his ass with his bottom lip between his teeth, and kissed him again. “Food, or your gonna have to carry me, and I don’t know how that will work.”</p><p>Cas stuck his tongue out at him and turned to open the door. “I’m stronger than I look, you know.” He rolled his eyes at Dean’s expression and walked down toward the lobby. “There should be a breakfast buffet around here, somewhere. What’s your nose telling you? I get the feeling you could find food from down the street.”</p><p>“You’re right, this way.” Dean interlocked their fingers for the first time and led him down a hallway towards a buffet. “Tada.” He waved a hand welcomingly.</p><p><em> I’m so incredibly screwed. </em> Cas beamed at him, a little overtaken by how adorable Dean really was. He was still having a hard time adjusting to the information, but it was becoming easier by the minute. Something about it being <em> Dean </em>he was falling for when he shouldn’t have been just made… sense. </p><p>They stopped holding hands only to load up their plates, and then they sat down opposite each other to eat. Cas picked at his slowly - he wasn’t sure what would happen after breakfast, and not one part of him wanted to leave. </p><p>Dean was digging in without a care in the world. The noises he was making might get them kicked out, but Cas couldn’t bring himself to tell him to stop. </p><p>He glanced up and blushed under Cas’ gaze. “Sorry. It’s not even that good, I’m just starving. Can I cook you dinner tonight? Fresh, without a microwave?”</p><p>Those weird little feelings bubbled up again and Cas smiled, unable to contain it. “I would love that.” He ate a little quicker, settled in the knowledge he’d be seeing Dean again later. </p><p>They ate with ridiculous smiles and it wasn’t until they were back upstairs and fully packed that they realized it was check out time. Dean walked over and gently touched Cas’ chin. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m kinda needy... I hope that isn’t a problem. Just tell me if I get too clingy and I’ll back off.”</p><p>Cas huffed a surprised laugh, standing on his tip-toes to kiss him. “I was trying to draw out breakfast so I wouldn’t have to leave you. I think you’re safe.” </p><p>If they spent a little longer than necessary kissing goodbye, well… no one complained about it. Cas headed out to his car and noticed the black Impala, stopping dead in his tracks. <em> It looks… a lot nicer than it did the last time Dean drove it to the school.  </em></p><p>It occurred to him then that <em> that </em> was probably the car ‘Woody’ had bent him over, and he found himself hardening in his pants. <em> Shit. </em>He walked over, gently glancing his fingertips off the shiny, sleek hood. </p><p>He was still standing there when Dean walked up behind him, wrapping one arm around his torso to palm over his incredibly noticeable bulge. “Mmm, you like it?”</p><p><em> Yes, it’s safe to say I like </em> <b> <em>everything </em> </b> <em> about this. The car, you, the fact that you’re touching me like this in public. </em>Cas rutted against Dean’s hand and tipped his head back, letting out a shaky breath. “Do you have any interest in fucking me in the back seat after dinner?” </p><p>Dean growled and flipped Cas around, pinning him against the hood and sucking yet another mark on his neck as he slotted himself between Cas’ legs. </p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes,” Cas gasped. </p><p>He was rewarded with a flick of a hot, promising tongue to his earlobe. “Yep. I’ll see you at five?”</p><p>Cas shuddered as Dean moved away, and then nodded fervently. “Yes, I think that will work. Text me your address.”</p><p>Another not-so-quick kiss goodbye later, Cas finally got into his own vehicle and made his way back home.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>He was surprisingly less nervous than he anticipated as he pulled into Dean’s driveway. Things with him just seemed <em> right, </em>and going to his house for dinner was decidedly less daunting than meeting up at a truck stop. Cas parked the car and took a deep breath, then walked up and knocked on the door.</p><p>When Dean opened it, a delicious smell wafted toward him and Cas closed his eyes, sniffing deeply and rocking up on his toes. “Smells incredible, Dean.”</p><p>“You smell incredible.” He pulled Cas in quickly and kissed him against the front door, his very <em> hard </em> erection rubbing against Cas’ crotch as he kissed along his neck. “Need you, Cas. I already turned the stove off.”</p><p>Instantly putty, Cas clutched onto Dean and nodded quickly. “The car? Now? I’m prepped.”</p><p>Dean growled in response. “One of these days you’re gonna let me prep you, but I’m so fucking happy you said that.” He pulled Cas towards the garage eagerly. “I don’t know how I’m going to ever keep my hands off you.”</p><p>“If I get a vote here, I say you don’t.” Cas laughed breathlessly as they got to the car, and quickly stripped outside of it to make things easier. “Backseat, or would you rather fuck me on the hood when you can actually see me?”</p><p>“Backseat, you promised you’d ride me in there and I’ve been dyin’ for it. I’ll fuck you on the hood later, though.” Dean climbed in and reached out his hands. “C’mere, baby.”</p><p>Cas took a moment to appreciate how obscenely good Dean looked in that car, and followed him in, straddling his lap. He lifted his ass up enough that Dean could work the plug out as he carded his fingers in Dean’s hair, and kissed him deeply, hardening against his stomach. </p><p>He only played with it for a split second before he was pulling it out and gripped the base of his cock. “Go down baby... slow.”</p><p>Still reeling from the stretch of the plug, Cas held tight to the back of the seat as he lowered himself down. It felt incredible, and Cas let out a long, steady grumble as his body opened up for Dean. </p><p>By the time he was fully seated, his breathing was hitched and ragged, but Dean kissed him hard to distract him until the burn faded out and all he was left with was pleasure. Cas rocked tentatively, groaning at how full he felt already. </p><p>Dean ran his hands up Cas and then gripped his hips as he urged him to move. “Fuck... so good. Cas. I swear I don’t know how you’re real.”</p><p>“I - shit.” Words wouldn’t come, so Cas spoke with actions. He braced one hand on the roof and adjusted his knees so he could support more of his own weight, rolling his hips forward and grinding down as he moved back, taking Dean as deep as he could. </p><p>Dean was moaning and staring at Cas like he was the greatest thing on earth. “God you’re so fucking beautiful.”</p><p>Cas grinned, biting his bottom lip and reaching down to stroke himself as he sped up. “Last time I… rode you, I came on nothing but your cock.” </p><p>“Cause this ass was made for my cock. Let me.” Dean moved his hand and started stroking him, his mouth slack with desire.</p><p><em> Shit, I’m gonna come if he keeps talking like that. </em>Cas leaned back as far as he could, bracing himself against the front seat and thrusting so he was impaling himself and fucking Dean’s fist. “I - Dean!”</p><p>“Fuck, I’m gonna marry you one day!” Dean’s head fell back in pleasure, and Cas’ body worked out what he said before his brain did. </p><p>He came, covering Dean’s hand and exposed chest, slamming back down. “Come in me, Dean. Fill me up, make me yours.”</p><p>“Cas!” He called out, thrusting up with a grunt. Cas could feel him emptying inside of him and moaned, loving how full of <em> Dean </em> he felt.</p><p>Not Woody, not someone else. Dean. The one that had been right in front of him for years, but just out of reach. He laughed, relieved and sated, kissing Dean with all the hope for things to come that he could muster. </p><p>Dean lazily returned the kisses as he brought his clean hand up to rub Cas’ back. He moved down to lay against Cas’ chest and hold him close. “Please tell me you brought a bag to stay the night.”</p><p>Smiling, Cas kissed Dean’s head. He’d technically brought enough things to stay for more than a night, but didn’t want to freak Dean out. “Yes, Dean. It’s in my car.” </p><p>“Good. Let’s go eat.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Cas was still walking funny when he arrived at school Monday morning, but he loved every second of it. By that point, it had become a lot easier to wrap his mind around everything that had happened, and even come to appreciate it. Their unconventional beginning meant Cas didn’t have to be shy about what he liked in the bedroom, or… anywhere, for that matter. </p><p>On some level, he knew that the public sex wouldn’t continue to be such a big part of their relationship, but at least it would be part of it. Few things matched the thrill he’d felt when blowing Woody - <em> Dean </em> - that first time, and thinking about the possibility of doing it again was making it hard to focus. </p><p>When Rowena finally made her way to her office, Cas stood and followed her in. “Good morning, Rowena. Do you have a moment?”</p><p>She sighed, likely annoyed that her day was kicking off so early, but gestured to a chair. “Of course, of course. What can I do for you, dear?”</p><p>Cas would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t nervous about this part, but he knew it needed to happen. “I wanted to inform you that I’ve begun a relationship with a fellow staff member.”</p><p>Rowena raised an eyebrow and threaded her fingers together on her desk, then leaned forward. “Oh, have you? Come now, tell me who it is. You know I enjoy gossip.”</p><p>A little exasperated, Cas huffed. “It’s not gossip, I’m coming to you as the principal as much as I am a friend. And it’s Dean, Dean Winchester.”</p><p>She stared blankly at him. “Sorry, who?”</p><p>“The PE instructor?” Cas flushed, he hadn’t been prepared to explain to her who her own faculty was. </p><p>Silence stretched for a handful of heartbeats, then Rowena bursted out into laughter. “I know who he is, you’re too easy to mess with.” She reached over and patted the top of his hand. “I’m happy for the two of you, particularly because you two were the last to know. We’ve had bets placed for over two years as to how long it would take you numbnuts to finally figure it out. I won, by the way. So, thank you.”</p><p>It was Cas’ turn to blink. “Wha-” He clamped his mouth shut, deciding it was better not to ask. “Well then, I’m… glad you don’t seem to have an issue with it.” He stood to leave, but she spoke up again.</p><p>“You both deserve happiness, and if you’ve gone and found it with each other, well… all the better. I trust you both know how to remain professional about it?”</p><p>Cas nodded once, even as thoughts of Dean bending him over his desk ran through his head. “Yes, of course. Thank you.”</p><p>He left, shaking his head a little bit as he returned to his own office. Cas knew he had to meet with more students about potential college visits, so he set to work figuring out which ones might present him with an opportunity to see Dean. <em> I might know how to remain professional, but something tells me that I’ll be blurring that line… a lot. </em></p><p>If he pulled Jack Kline from PE, he could see Dean right before lunch, which might lead to another lunch date… and maybe something more. </p><p>That was not only tempting but convincing, so Cas went about his day as normally as he could, then made his way to the gym to fetch Jack. When he walked in, Dean was nowhere to be found, but Jack was near the door. </p><p>“Mr. Kline, I’d like to speak with you about some of your college prospects, would you collect your things?”</p><p>Jack nodded and raced off to the locker room, and it wasn’t until he was making his way back over that Cas finally caught sight of Dean. He was busy talking to Jaskier, but looked over and smiled softly when he saw Cas. </p><p>Not wanting to interrupt whatever that was, Cas simply winked, and led Jack to his office. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Rain Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things with Cas were going amazingly. He’d practically moved into Dean’s house at that point, and neither were complaining. The one night they tried to stay  apart, they ended up texting until 2am and only stopped because Dean went to Cas’ house. Work the next day was hell. </p><p>He sat in his office, thinking about how damn happy Cas made him just as a text came in. It was a photo of Cas’ bulge in his slacks that said “Stay after school.” His cock instantly twitched and swelled in his workout pants. </p><p>“Shit.” Dean huffed a laugh and sent one back.</p><p>A couple minutes later, Cas sent another picture - this time of a bottle of lube. </p><p><b>Cas: </b> <b> <em>You wanted to open me up, now’s your chance. Come to my office once the buses leave and lock the door behind you. </em></b></p><p>Dean’s knees clenched so hard they almost touched and his phone slipped from his hand but he caught it before it hit the desk. </p><p><b>Dean: </b> <b> <em>You got it, babe. Gonna fill that beautiful ass up against your desk. </em></b></p><p>He palmed himself and bit his lip, but his boner was instantly killed when Rowena entered his office. “Are you wankin’ in here, boy?” She smirked behind her hand. </p><p>Dean’s eyes widened, his phone clattering on the desk and he held up his hands. “Course not!” His cheeks reddened with embarrassment.</p><p>She laughed, taking a seat across from him. “Just here making sure you’re going to hold up your end of the bargain. The dance is in two weeks, after all.”</p><p>Dean groaned, boner long forgotten. “Ugh, yeah. I always hold my end. Why me, really? You know I hate school dances.”</p><p>“Oh, I enjoy torturing members of the faculty. Also, the students look up to you… there will be less instances of tomfoolery if you’re the one wielding the proverbial hammer. Don’t complain, and maybe I’ll even make sure your free period next year aligns with a time that a certain Mr. Novak is free.” She smirked mischievously and stood up again, her heels clacking on the floor as she took her leave. “See you in the morning, Mr. Winchester.”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am.” He smiled, loving the sound of free periods with Cas.</p><p>When the buses finally left and most teachers were gone, Dean walked over to Cas’ office. His windbreaker jacket blocked his already growing erection, and the journey felt a mile long by the time he was heading into Cas’ office and locking the door. Dean tossed his jacket aside and smirked. “See what you do to me?”</p><p>Cas stood quickly, making his way around his desk until he was backing Dean against the wall and licking into his mouth. His hand rubbed over Dean’s crotch and then quickly fumbled with his pants, trying to push them down. “We have to be quiet.”</p><p><em> “You </em> have to be quiet.” Dean grinned and wrapped his arms around to squeeze and spread Cas’ ass. <em> I’ll never get sick of this.</em></p><p>He moaned quietly, leaning back to remove his tie in jerky, fast movements. “Gag me then, there’s no way I’ll keep quiet.”</p><p>“Fuck, you’re hot.” Dean grabbed the tie and tied it gently around Cas’ mouth. He took a step back and shoved his pants past his knees, stroking himself slowly. “Cas.”</p><p>Cas shivered at his name and turned around to face his desk, dropping his chest to it and reaching behind him to spread himself open. He murmured something incoherent through the fabric, but Dean didn’t need to hear the exact words to know what he was saying - <em> come get me. </em></p><p>With a growl, Dean made his way behind Cas, and started kissing his way down to his ass. He decided to suck a mark on his bubble butt while he lubed up his fingers.</p><p>The wood of the desk groaned when Dean slid in the first finger and Cas shifted forward, his ass lifting a little higher as he dug his own nails into his skin. They’d done this so much recently Dean couldn’t understand how Cas was still so tight. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful, Cas. I’ve never seen anything like you.”</p><p>Cas purred under the praise, pushing back in search for more. Since they were at school, they really didn’t have much time for foreplay, but Dean took as much time as he thought he could. He wanted Cas open and ready for him by the time he slid in, but his gorgeous boyfriend was getting impatient. </p><p>The mumbles behind the tie weren’t audible but Dean was sure he was telling him to hurry the fuck up.</p><p>After nearly five minutes of prep, Dean retreated his fingers and started lubing himself up. “You’re impatient.” He whispered into Cas’ ear and he wiggled his ass in confirmation. <em> Good thing we fucked this morning.</em></p><p>The moan Cas released as Dean pressed into his tight ass was delicious and Dean nipped his shoulder in response, fighting the urge to push in faster.</p><p>When he finally bottomed out, he groaned into Cas’ neck, kissing up his jaw lovingly. Dean could feel he wasn’t about to last long, and when he reached around to stroke Cas he could feel he was leaking too. He pulled out and slammed back in, instantly finding Cas’ prostate with a grin. “You gonna come all over your desk, baby?” Dean nipped Cas’ neck and found a slow but deep pace. </p><p>Cas gurgled a response and bared his neck, urging Dean on, rocking back as much as he could while he was pinned to that desk. </p><p>Dean leaned back, gripping the tie and pulling it tighter until Cas’ mouth was open and stretched. He groaned happily at it, his cock pulsing in Dean’s hand. “Fuck, Cas. You like that, huh?”</p><p>He started moving faster, taking in every inch of the sight of Cas like that - tie straining his lips and skin heated. Cas’ hand flew down to his cock and he tried to contain the mess as he came, but it still ended up all over his monthly calendar.</p><p>It was the hottest thing Dean had ever seen, and he followed with a barely muffled grunt, burying himself inside of Cas’ tight ass until he was spent. He released the tie and took it out of Cas’ mouth, bending down to kiss him pretty much everywhere he could reach. “You okay, sweetheart?</p><p>Cas nodded quickly with a satisfied, fucked out grin. “Yes, but I think you owe me a new calendar.”</p><p>That seemed like a small price to pay for the reward, and Dean wasn’t about to argue. “Cas, I’ll buy you a hundred calendars if it means we get to do this again at some point. Fuck, I’ll buy you a whole new desk. Whatever you want.”</p><p>He stood up, leaning back against Dean and bringing his hand up to touch his face. “You don’t have to bribe me, Dean, that was… incredible.”</p><p>It was hard to deny that, not that he’d ever wanna deny Cas anything. “C’mon. Let’s cleaned up… I wanna take your gorgeous ass to dinner.” </p><p>~~~~</p><p>
  <em> Did I mention I hate dances?</em>
</p><p>Charlie had gone full Angela Martin with some party-planning-committee power and wasn’t putting up with any slacking off. “Dean!” He heard her call out in the hallway and hastily placed a hand over Cas’ mouth, biting back a laugh. How he managed to convince Cas to make out in the janitor’s closet was beyond him, but there they were, feeling like a couple of teenagers searchin' for some pie in the sky summit.</p><p>After a moment of silence, Cas giggled. “Think she’s gone?” he whispered.</p><p>“I dunno.” Dean leaned in for another kiss but before their lips could touch the door swung open.</p><p>“Got ya, bitches! Get out there and hang some damn streamers, ya horndogs!” She crossed her arms and gave them one of those if-looks-could-kill expressions.</p><p>Dean pouted - not that he’d admit it - and pulled Cas out by his hand. “Fine!” </p><p>The shit was boring as hell until the DJ arrived, and then Dean started to have some fun. He didn’t care if he was the only one dancing, the fond look on Cas’ face made it worth it. </p><p>He had full on heart eyes and <em> goddammit </em> if they weren’t the cutest things ever. Dean was positive he had them too, because he sure felt it every time he looked at Cas. He wrapped a streamer around his neck and waved over at Cas when some slower song started. </p><p>Fucker didn’t budge, so Dean took it upon himself to go get him. “Come dance with me, baby.”</p><p>He held out a hand and could see the second all the fight left Cas’ chest. “Fine, but no one else is dancing.” He blushed and took Dean’s hand. </p><p>“Who cares? Bet they join in eventually.” He stared into those breathtaking eyes and swooned. “Have I told you that you’re beautiful?”</p><p>Cas smiled as they swayed perfectly together. “You may have mentioned it once or twice.”</p><p>“Just once or twice? Ima have to step my game up.” Dean licked his lips. “You’re everything I ever wanted, Cas.”</p><p>The soft breath Cas sucked in wouldn’t have been noticeable if they weren’t so close together. He hummed quietly and rested his head against Dean’s shoulder. “I feel the same, I hope you know that.” He planted a soft kiss to his neck which sent a tingle down Dean’s spine, and he realized he was content to stay there for the rest of the night. </p><p>“Think we can get away with dancing later on? I think I like this.”</p><p>Cas shook his head against Dean’s skin and curled his fingers into his shirt. “No, I doubt that would be appropriate. But maybe when we get home? You’re right, this is… nice.” </p><p>The thought of dancing with Cas in his living room sent warmth from the center of his chest to his extremities. He’d never been much of a dancer, but Cas was opening his world to a whole slew of things he’d never considered before, and apparently, slow dancing to shitty country music was one of them. “You’re as smooth… as Tennessee whiskey…” <em> Okay, maybe this song isn’t shitty. </em>“You’re as sweeeet as strawberry wine.”</p><p>“Dean.” Cas blushed, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. </p><p>That was truthfully the only part of the lyrics he knew, but that didn’t stop Dean from improvising. “I looked for love… in a truck stop bathroom.”</p><p>“Dean!” His cheeks got deeper red and he lifted his head to stare at him. “Do you realize how loud you’re singing?”</p><p>He hadn’t, but that only made him laugh harder and kiss him deeply. “They’ll never believe I’m serious, babe. Don’t worry. You seem entirely too… proper for something like that.”</p><p>Cas smiled coyly, his skin returning to its normal color. “I know, I know.”</p><p>Charlie interrupted by tying them together with streamers. “Are you two actually going to help, or not?”</p><p>Dean scoffed, looking down at the purple and silver streamers. “Those really aren’t my colors, Charles. And no, I think I’m good here.” He planted a kiss to Cas’ forehead, but Cas pulled back and tore some of the streamers to get free. </p><p>“She’s not wrong, Dean. We offered to help, and we need to get done with this soon. We both still need to get dressed.”</p><p>The smug expression on Charlie’s face sucked all the fun out of it for Dean, so he sighed heavily and turned to snatch the roll of streamers from her. “Fine, but the next time you find us in a closet somewhere, you better just walk away.”</p><p>“Deal. After tonight I don’t care what you lovebirds do. Just help me get this place ready.”</p><p>They <em> mostly </em>obliged, but the lack of students there meant that they were stealing more kisses than normal as they hung the banners and the strings of stars from the ceiling. Whether Dean cared to admit it or not, the gym really would be beautiful by the time they were done - not that he’d be looking at anything but Cas, anyway. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>When Cas walked in, Dean sucked in a breath. He was in a blacked out suit that looked a helluva lot like a tux, and the lacy masquerade mask was doing wonders for his eyes. </p><p>Dean had chosen a black suit with a deep burgundy shirt and smiled when he saw Cas’ matching tie. He glanced around quickly to make sure they were alone and grabbed it, pulling him in to kiss him. “Hey, it’s like we’re doin’ the whole ‘anon’ thing all over again. I kinda like it.”</p><p>“Hmm, maybe we should disappear to the bathroom for a little bit, then.” Cas was joking and Dean knew it, but dammit if that didn’t give him all <em> sorts </em>of ideas. </p><p>He laughed it off and went to help Charlie with some last minute things, wishing he could spend the whole night by Cas’ side. <em> Hey, I should just be grateful he agreed to come at all. He didn’t have to be stuck at this bullshit. </em></p><p>When the students filed in, the place got real stuffy real quick, and he completely lost sight of Cas. Chaperoning was a nightmare all around, within the first half hour alone he broke up a fight and had to confiscate a flask from a senior. He sniffed the liquid and chuckled to himself, at least a little impressed the kid was drinking whiskey. <em> Mine now. Maybe it’ll make this shit a little more bearable. </em></p><p>He drained the flask, figuring he’d just tell the kid he dumped it out and to be smarter about it next time. How none of them had worked out the whole vodka-in-a-water-bottle trick was beyond him, but it made his job about a hundred times easier.</p><p>The music was shitty, as it always was with high school dances, but he got a kick out of watching some of them try to dance. He laughed even harder watching Charlie flit around the room trying to separate people that got too close. Like she was <em> ever </em> gonna win <em> that </em>battle. </p><p>When she came over, exasperated and sweating, Dean pulled her into a one-armed hug. “Relax, Charles. They’re kids! Half of them will leave here and end up humpin’ each other anyway. As long as everybody keeps their pants on, I don’t see the big deal.”</p><p>Charlie scoffed and pushed him away with a playful smile. “Are <em> you </em>planning on keeping it in your pants, Coach?”</p><p>“Not even a little bit, but I’m an adult. I can do whatever the hell I wanna do with my pants.” Dean grinned cheekily and spotted Cas over her shoulder. “Speakin’ of which… gotta go. Good luck!” He took off past her, ignoring her protests. “Hey, Novak!”</p><p>Cas turned just before he was about to round the corner out of the gym. “Yes, <em> Winchester?” </em> </p><p>Biting his lip, Dean tugged him into the shadows. “Kiss me, ass.” </p><p>He did, but pulled back chuckling. “You sound like you’re insulting me with a very stereotyped Irish accent. Like the Lucky Charms leprechaun.”</p><p>Dean wiggled his eyebrows and kissed him again. “Maybe I meant it both ways.” </p><p>That earned him a playful eye roll and a gentle shove to the shoulder. “Did you see Jaskier and Ares?”</p><p>“Nope, why? They fighting again?” </p><p>Grinning, Cas shook his head and laced his fingers with Dean’s, heading back into the main part of the gym. “No, quite the opposite. Look at them.” </p><p>It took a second to locate the two in the sea of kids, but he couldn’t fight the satisfied, sappy look on his face when he caught sight of them dancing close. “Ahh hell, would ya look at that.”</p><p>“I’m really proud of both of them, and I hope it works out. They make a good couple… fights aside.”</p><p>Dean’s mind did what it always did, and he cocked his head. “What do you think our first fight is gonna be about?”</p><p>Cas studied him for a moment with a strange look on his face. “Probably who’s house we’re keeping when we move in together, because at this rate… that not only seems inevitable, but we seem to be compatible in just about every way.”</p><p>“Nah,” Dean beamed and quickly planted a kiss to Cas’ temple. “Honestly, I don’t care where we live… so I guess we’re gonna have to find somethin’ else to argue about.”</p><p>He could see the wheels turning in Cas’ mind and waited patiently until the proverbial lightbulb went off. “The song we choose at our wedding?”</p><p>Dean snorted, glad he wasn’t the only one already thinking that far ahead. “Nope, it’s <em> The Rain Song </em> by Zepp. You might as well save yourself the effort, cause I don’t care how hard you fight me on it. That’s it, that’s the song.”</p><p>Cas sighed happily, leaning into him as much as he could without being overly obvious about it. “I love that song, so you won’t hear an argument from me.” </p><p>“Told ya. But don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll find something to argue about sooner or later. Maybe what we’re gonna name our dogs, or what superhero you think I’d be.” He paused, nudging Cas with a serious expression. “It’s Batman, by the way. I’m Batman. But whatever it ends up being, as long as it ends with makeup sex, I’m sure we’ll get over it.” </p><p>Cas was looking at him like he was about to start a fight just <em> for </em>the makeup sex, but kept it to himself, leaning just a little closer as the music slowed. </p><p>They stood together like that for practically the rest of the dance, smiling at Jask and Ares being adorable, and trying to keep their hands off each other… which <em> mostly </em> worked. </p><p>Things with Cas were already easier than breathing, and he found himself chuckling quietly more than once when he thought about how much time they’d wasted over the years. <em> It doesn’t matter, we found each other. Maybe it just wasn’t the right time. </em></p><p>Why the ‘right time’ included a truck stop bathroom, he’d never know, but hey… people had found love in weirder places. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was originally supposed to be a glory hole one shot, then it was supposed to be my DCBB fic but I decided to go with something else for that and you guys got this one early. Hope you guys enjoyed the filthy fluff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. For Old Times Sake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a timestamp. </p>
<p>😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <strong>Dean</strong>
</h4>
<p>“You don’t understand, Sam. This <em> has </em> to be perfect.” Dean paced his brother’s living room, chewing on a hang nail that didn’t exist. </p>
<p>“Dean, would you breathe? Cas doesn’t care about it being perfect. You know he’s going to say yes.” Sam chuckled, making Dean narrow his gaze. </p>
<p>His girlfriend Eileen walked over and signed to him that everything would be okay, and her warm smile was almost enough to calm the monstrous butterflies currently having babies inside his stomach. He signed a ‘thank you’, happy he and Cas had started ASL learning at home. Eileen could read lips like no one’s business, but they still wanted her to know she was a member of their family. They could adapt a little for family. </p>
<p>“I know he’ll say yeah... but we didn’t have the most conventional meeting, y’know?” After a drunken night on Cas’ birthday that year, Dean kinda admitted their start to everyone in the room. Luckily, it was just Sam, Eileen, and Cas, and after the redness left Cas’ ears they were all able to laugh about it together.</p>
<p>“Don’t remind me.” Sam pretended to gag, making Dean and Eileen laugh.</p>
<p>“Whatever. I just want him to know he’s friggin special... like he’s worth the effort... cause he is.”</p>
<p>“Of course he is, and you show him every day.” Eileen’s soft voice cut in, and Dean was just happy that other people saw how much Cas meant to him. </p>
<p>“Look, normally for people like you and Cas, I’d suggest just going to the place you met but... I don’t get the vibe it’s the most romantic place. What about your first official date?” </p>
<p>“We fucked in Baby’s backseat in my garage. Rode me like a frigg—” </p>
<p>“Jeez, Dean. C’mon...” Sam scoffed and shook his head as Eileen sat in his lap. “What’s the most romantic thing you’ve done?” </p>
<p>“Uh...” Dean scratched his head, trying to think of something that didn’t involve sex. <em> Well, Cas thinks the most romantic thing I ever did was kiss the head of his cock through a glory hole... </em> He opted not to go there, and thought of something else. “Well, we went on a damn airplane for him when he wanted to go to Florida to put his toes in some sand. I think conquering a fear for him is pretty damn romantic.” </p>
<p>“Conquering a fear? You cried like... the whole time.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t cry! Did Cas say I cried?!” Dean frowned at how hard they both laughed at him and turned toward the door. “I think we’re done here. Thanks for nothing, asshats.” </p>
<p>Their laughter could still be heard through the closed door, and Dean jumped in Baby.<em> I didn’t friggin cry. </em></p>
<p>~</p>
<p>After talking to Charlie, he still wasn’t any closer to figuring out the best way to propose. They all seemed too cliché, too boring, too extravagant... just not them. He was completely stuck in his own head during dinner with Cas, and he felt bad for not giving him his full attention. While he washed dishes, Dean walked up behind him and kissed along his neck, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “I still love how good you look in this kitchen. It was just a house before you. Now it’s a home... you’re my home.”</p>
<p>“Are you trying to butter me up for something?” Cas asked playfully. “If you are, it's working.”</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Dean nipped softly, and then pulled back with a grin. It finally hit him right then, he didn’t need to pull some fancy proposal out of his ass, this was <em> Cas. </em>Cas, who was just as fed up with dating as he was before they found each other. Cas, who would rather read a book under a tree than hang out with people his own age. Cas, who stole his heart right through a friggin glory hole in a truck stop bathroom. </p>
<p>Dean couldn’t fight the huge smile as the plan finally fell into place, and if he didn’t have to grab something from the store, he would have taken Cas right then to propose. “I uh... I gotta... go do something. Don’t put on PJ’s yet, I’ll come back and pick you up.” He turned and rushed to find his keys and Cas tilted his head in that adorable way. </p>
<p>“You know I don't like going places after dinner unless I can wear pajamas.” </p>
<p>“Fine. Wear your PJ’s baby... probably a good idea anyway.” Dean kissed his forehead and rushed out the door.</p>
<p>The second he turned the corner he pulled out his phone to call Charlie. “No time for formalities, Chuckles. I need you to meet me at the truck stop in like 15 minutes... bring your camera.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><h4>
<strong>Castiel</strong> </h4>
<p>“You know I trust you with my life, Dean, but I have to ask again. Where, exactly, are you taking me… and why am I blindfolded?”</p>
<p>“You’ll see... well... after the blindfold is off.” He hears Dean’s cackle as he puts the music up as he sang along to <em> Love On A Two Way Street. </em> Except of course, he changed the lyrics to “I found love in a truck stop bathroom”.</p>
<p>Cas squinted behind the fabric and wondered if that's where Dean was taking him, but it seemed a little excessive to drag him out in his pajamas just to have sex in a bathroom. They do that at home often enough. “Okay. Can we keep the blindfold?” </p>
<p>He could feel his cheeks heat up from the request, but Dean just snorted and poked his ribs. “Yeah, Cas... you freak.”  </p>
<p>Cas could hear and feel when they pulled off the main road and soon they were coming to a stop. “Alright. Ima help you out of the car and walk you there, then we’ll take it off... for now.”</p>
<p>“Oh… alright.” He waited apprehensively until the door opened, then Dean’s strong hands braced him and helped him up. The entrance bell jingled nearby in an almost familiar way, but Cas chose not to question it as they walked a little further and finally came to a stop without actually going inside. “Can I look now?”</p>
<p>“No... just trying to figure out—” Dean lifted Cas off the ground and then took a big step, setting him back down, and then finally pulling off the blindfold. </p>
<p>It was dark out, so Cas’ eyes didn’t have to adjust much and he realized exactly where they were, except there were candles surrounding them in the parking lot of the truck stop where they met. </p>
<p>“Dean?” His heart rate kicked up a notch as he reached out for Dean — especially when he saw the look on his face. </p>
<p>When Dean reached into his pocket, Cas nearly had a full blown heart attack, and that was nothing compared to when Dean slowly kneeled down on one knee. “Cas—” As if the flood gates from heaven opened, summer rain began to pour, blowing out all the candles in seconds and Dean’s face completely fell. “Fuck! Cas... m’sorry. I didn’t check the weather.”</p>
<p>A startled laugh worked its way through Cas’ chest and tears pricked his eyes, making him thankful for the sudden downpour that obscured them. “It's okay! It's okay. My answer is yes.”</p>
<p>“But I ruined it... I didn’t even get to ask yet.” He was still down on one knee, staring up at Cas and blinking away the rain.</p>
<p>“You don't have to ask, Dean. My answer is yes, absolutely yes.” Cas smiled so wide he could've cleared the clouds himself, but Dean still didn't budge.</p>
<p>“No. I have to ask, you don’t even know the question.” Dean straightened with a grin. “Castiel Novak... will you suck me through a glory hole?”</p>
<p>For several seconds, all Cas could do was stare at Dean. He was caught so off guard that the rain wasn't even bothering him anymore. “Are — are you serious? Dean, you could've just —”</p>
<p>Dean’s smile grew impossibly wider as he pulled out a gorgeous silver wedding band. “I wasn’t finished. Will you suck me through a glory hole... for the rest of my life? Will you marry me?”</p>
<p>Relief, love and excitement battled for the chance to knock him to his knees, so Cas lifted Dean to his feet before they had the chance. “Yes. To both of those questions, yes.” He kissed him heatedly, only remembering after they were both soaked through and too turned on to be standing in a parking lot that he'd forgotten about the ring. “Oh!” He snatched it out of Dean’s hand almost too eagerly and slid it on his finger, but before he could hug Dean or say anything else, Charlie nearly tackled him. </p>
<p>“Congratulations, bitches!” She slugged Cas in the arm. “Why here anyway?” </p>
<p>Dean met Cas’ eyes, and the rain stopped as suddenly as it began. “We’ll tell you the story... later. I want those pictures asap but for now, I need to talk to Cas about something.” </p>
<p>She narrowed her gaze, and then backed toward her bug. “Fine. But don’t have sex in that bathroom. I hear it’s pretty gnarly.” That only made Dean laugh and Cas blush harder. </p>
<p>As soon as her car door slammed, he picked Cas up and walked them toward the very bathroom that started it all. “For old times sake?”</p>
<p>Cas smiled so widely his cheeks hurt as he got lost in those beautiful green eyes. “I <em> did </em> just agree to do this for the rest of my life… what better time to start than right now?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>